Sмιℓє Fσя Tнє Pαραяαzzι
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: .::Porque... simplemente, 30 temas no eran suficientes para el Lightnesco sin sentido alguno::...::Secuela del 30 Day OTP Challenge::...::Humanizado, para variar::..
1. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Sí, dije que no me pasaría por aquí pero... dándome cuenta de que al OTP Challenge le hacían falta temas... _¿por qué no hacer un pequeño extra, con una serie de temas más~?_ Además, necesitaba distraerme con algo _la dulce espera_ que conlleva el esperar por un viaje de mudanza ¬3¬u... y aprovechar el WiFi estos quince días x3.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobos Drabbles/Viñetas sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#01:  
Celos.**_

* * *

 **R** ealmente, no hacía falta mucho para ponerle celoso, aún a pesar de su gran ego. Una cosa era dar por hecho que tenía todo en la bolsa sólo porque «la tercera en discordia» no estaba presente, y otra la era seguir actuando de la misma forma cuando aquella chica estaba presente, y no sólo animándole _a él._ Aunque quisiese olvidarlo la mayoría del tiempo, Sally mantenía _la costumbre_ —fuese buena, mala… _o lo que sea_ — de emocionarse por él y por su aparente rival al mismo nivel de fanatismo, _entre otras cosas que empezaba a cuestionarse._

—Mater, obviamente está más contenta sólo por ver _Francesco Bernoulli_ —comentó, esforzándose con la entonación exagerada y manteniendo los brazos cruzados. Seguía recostado sobre la parte lateral de su deportivo con el #95 y el ceño fruncido aún cuando no miraba a su mejor amigo—. No sé por qué no me deja y se queda con él de una buena vez…

—Pero, McQueen —intervenía él, dejando a un lado la confusión que había sentido ante la actitud del rubio—, si la señorita Sally no te quisiera tanto, habría asistido a la carrera anterior, en donde también ibas contra el Señor Fantochesco.

—Corrección: tenía mucho papeleo y por eso hizo que fueses conmigo "para cuidarme", "vigilarme" o algo así, de nuevo —apuntó tras volverse a verlo, rodando los ojos y resoplando al final—. Al parecer, cree que me acostaré con la primera persona que se me cruce…

— ¿Pero no hiciste algo así con tus fanáticas? —curioseó inocentemente, haciendo memoria del escándalo de hace unos años.

— ¡Tengo un pequeño desliz después de tanto tiempo y me lo siguen restregando hasta el día de hoy! —Soltó, incrédulo y alzando ambos brazos para acentuar más su punto—. De cualquier forma, cuando Flo se enteró _gracias a cualquier gracia divina_ , las echó a ambas, y fin del cuento —agregó, marcando el sarcasmo entre su caprichosa actitud.

—Y por eso estás molesto con la bella Sally…

—Yo no estoy molesto con ella —contradijo rápidamente Lightning, alzando ambas cejas para demostrar cierta incredulidad—. Sólo digo que si yo fuese la novia de un gran y apuesto corredor _como yo_ , no estaría animando a _su rival_ , fuese quien fuese. Digo, por más madura que sea, sale conmigo; debería detestarlo él, que es mi competencia, y no casi idolatrarlo "por lo guapo que es" y todas esas cursi que dice por cómo actúa.

Una pequeña risilla por parte de Mater fue lo que le hizo verle de nuevo antes de que éste le abrazase por los hombros.

— ¡Entonces tú estás celoso! —comentó alegremente, desorientando más al rubio.

—Pfff. —Rodando los ojos, el corredor trató de alejarse—. Como si yo pidiera estar celoso de que Sally sea la porrista de Francesco… Qué idea más absurda, Mater.

Y aunque el mayor siguió observándole acusadoramente mientras seguía esbozando su típica sonrisa tan risueña como torpe, la expresión del de ojos celestes sólo se volvía más y más neutra.

—Pero lo estás, ¿no?

—No —siguió negando hasta que logró zafarse del abrazo con algo de sutileza, escapándose por el hueco libre de su brazo—. ¿Qué razón podría tener para estar...? Agh, ni siquiera puedo decirlo sin reírme.

Casi forzando una risa en el acto, Lightning posó ambas manos a cada lado de la cadera, examinando su alrededor, _y no por evitar la mirada del chico de campo._ Podía ser por todo menos eso.

Sin embargo, esa actitud logró despertar un viejo recuerdo en Mater sin que éste se diese cuenta, todo debido a lo ajeno que estaba al conductor de grúa.

—Hey, tú no estás celoso de Sally.

—Es lo que vengo tratando de que entiendas. —Aliviado, volvió su vista hacia Mater, sonriendo pequeña pero genuinamente—. No podría estar celoso de Sally porque…

—Estás celoso del Señor Fantochesco —finalizó Mater, y cuando Lightning se ahogó con su propia saliva supo que dio en el blanco.

Pasaron segundos hasta que el rubio dejase de golpearse el pecho. No se estaba ahogando de verdad, pero su exagerada actuación convenció demasiado al de ojos verdes, que sólo mantuvo su mirada puesta hasta que reaccionara como era debido.

— ¿Ese idiota te pagó con algo para meterte esa idea en la cabeza? —preguntó apenas _se recompuso_ un poco, entrecerrando los ojos y señalando un punto sin definir fuera de la cabina de los pits.

—Para nada —respondió inmediatamente él, alzando hombros y conteniendo una pequeña risa—, pero actúas igual que Sarge antes de aceptar estar enamorado de Fillmore.

De indignación, la mueca del rubio pasó a ser una dramáticamente horrorizada ante la simple mención del «enamorado». _¡Eso era tan estúpido…!_ Que podría ser verdad, _maldición._

Tratando de tranquilizarse, no dijo nada de momento. Inhaló y exhaló, tal y como Doc le había enseñado que hiciese en situaciones en las que no supiese cómo reaccionar. Una vez eso hecho, abrió lentamente los ojos, dando a primera vista con la sobresaliente sonrisa de Mater que, en esos momentos, hasta le resultaba intimidante.

— ¿Qué crees que diría Sally de todo esto? —apuntó con un intento de pacífica sonrisa, sin aceptar, negar nada o quejarse de la declaración anterior. Lo más que tenía era curiosidad… y ganas de desviar un poco el tema.

—Posiblemente se reiría.

— ¿Y qué más? —presionó, ensanchando las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Lo aceptaría? —Continuó, alzando hombros al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja—. No es como si no se lo esperase de ti…

— _¿Eh?_ —Parpadeó un poco, ya fuese porque no entendió a la primera o por lo que creía que era un golpe bajo a su ego—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Nuevamente, Mater alzó hombros antes de contestar con mirada y tono obvio.

—Después de ver cómo eras durante tus primeras carreras, creo que ella creía que tú eras gay antes de conocerla.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices tan… natural? —cuestionó nuevamente, enmascarando algo de molestia o inquietud en el acto.

—McQueen, hasta Doc intuía algo así. —Que Mater lo dijese así, y más refiriéndose al Fabuloso Hudson Hornet… le había estremecerse un poco, aunque no quisiese demostrarlo—. No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado de sentir algo así por…

— ¡Yo no me siento así por nadie! —Replicó por enésima vez Lightning, negando con la cabeza antes de encaminarse para ver si distinguía a Guido o Luigi cerca, o a Sally desde las gradas del circuito callejero—. Enamorado… como si pudiera estarlo tras unas cuantas carreras juntos…

—Y celoso —volvió a decir Mater, sonriendo de forma satisfecha e inocente cuando el #95 le dedicó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Seguirás así por el resto de la temporada? —Preguntó, entre borde y resignado, al igual que su mueca durante ese instante—. No soy una princesa Disney para enamorarme de alguien en menos de una semana.

No fue porque Mater alzó y bajó las cejas o porque alguien anunció algo por el altavoz; tampoco fue que viese a Sally acomodarse en una parte V.I.P. para verle mejor. Simplemente, después de decir aquello en voz alta, recordó cuanto tiempo había pasado en la Ruta 66 antes de _decidir_ que quería salir con aquella fiscal de traje celeste.

Se golpeó la frente con el marco más cercano que tenía. A comparación de sus mejillas, la marca lucía bastante desapercibida en su rostro, y se mantendría oculta una vez estuviese protegido y con el casco puesto.

— ¿McQueen?

Por más preocupado que se oyese su amigo, Lightning le indicó con una mano que no se acercara. Aún cuando escuchó el chasquido de su lengua, hizo caso omiso a ello.

—Definitivamente no puedo estar… enamorado de ese molesto narcisista de marcado acento italiano —dijo, prácticamente, arrastrando las últimas palabras—. ¿Qué dirían los medios, Mater? Deben de haber protocolos para este tipo de cosas…

— _Incredibilmente_ , McQueen… te sorprenderá saber que no hay nada así.

Tan oportuno como podría ser, el piloto de Fórmula habló al entrar. Según vislumbró vagamente por el rabillo del ojo, estaba en medio de Guido y Luigi, que miraban la escena sin comprender mucho de qué hablaban.

—Amigos, McQueen y el Señor Fantochesco necesitan un tiempo a solas para hablar sobre "sus asuntos privados".

Moviéndose rápido, Mater pasó un brazo por los hombros de los italianos restantes para guiarlos fuera del lugar, no sin antes mirarlos por encima de su hombro para guiñarles el ojo a ambos.

De vuelta, el rubio volvió a golpearse la frente.

—Antes de que empieces a fastidiar… No, no estaba, estoy o estaré celoso de nadie —gruñó sin moverse de su sitio. El darle la espalda era lo mejor para poder evitar mirarle de frente—, ¿entendido?

— _Credo?_ —respondió vaga y burlonamente antes de acercarse un poco hacia él.

Aún viéndole de soslayo, Lightning sólo corrigió su postura y pasó a tener la espalda recostada a la pared tras de sí. A pesar de todo, sus ojos volvían a verse confiados y, su sonrisa, orgullosa cuando metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos inferiores del uniforme rojo.

— ¿No harás nada al respecto?

— _Tua ragazza_ está en el público —le recordó, casi con el cinismo impregnado en su voz—, y Francesco sólo venía porque hablaba de Italia y Ferraris con _tuo piccoli amici_ …Hasta que escuchó tu _ottima confessione._

—No fue una confesión. Mater sólo molestaba diciendo que estaba celoso porque Sally te apoyaba más a ti que a mí…

— _E_ no tiene nada que ver que esa _ragazza_ también sea una de las muchas fans que tiene Francesco —burló, expectante ante la reacción del americano.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que no estoy celoso de…?

Tan ensimismado volvía a estar en su propia voz y queja que no notó el rápido y disimulado beso que le calló, cumpliendo su objetivo al instante.

—Si me dejas ganar por estar distraído _di nuovo_ , será más aburrido que ganarte _sempre_ —se jactó, alzando hombros y fingiendo desinterés a la vez—, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es esforzarte _un po_ , McQueen.

De no haber estado Sally presente —o algún reportero con cámaras cerca—, aquello no se habría quedado así.

—Tomaré esto como un reto.

— _Ecco cosa intendevo._

Ese pequeño intercambio extra de palabras había sido el detonante de lo que podría ocurrir después de esa carrera. Los celos nunca le harían actuar de forma tan imprudente como una provocación así de directa, ¿no?

De esa forma, el beso con el que contestó aquel desafío estuvo bastante justificado, al menos, desde su perspectiva. Los reporteros que llegaron a verlo no lo vieron de esa misma manera.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Recién sacado del Word luego de estar con un bloqueo épico y... _necesario, quizá._ De paso, aprovecho a agradecer a todos los lectores, ya sean anónimos o no, que hacen de todo esto posible :'D. Sin motivación, no podría seguir hartando el fandom con esto x3.**

 **Mañana~, nuevo capitulo con nuevo tema —cielos, extrañaba decir eso** **—** **nunca antes visto por lo random que es BD (?**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	2. Tomándose una selfie

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Tenía algo ingenioso para decir aquí, pero lo olvidé épicamente BD (?). Igualmente, tratándose de mi... eso no suena tan raro uwou.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#02:_** ** _  
Tomándose una selfie._**

* * *

 **P** or más de que Radiator Springs no había adoptado esa agobiante costumbre tan repetitiva en las redes sociales, Lightning determinó que lo mejor para darle un aire fresco a su página oficial de fans —manejada supuestamente por Harv, aunque fuese obvio que alguno de sus empleados era quien se encargaba de ese trabajo— era un autorretrato… en vez de cualquier otra cosa que pudiese conseguir de las miles de sesiones fotográficas a las que asistía por culpa de todas las diversas publicidades que debía realizar por mantenerse aún bajo alguna de las condiciones de su contrato de, entonces, novato.

Probó con sonreír, con hacer múltiples muecas a la cámara e, incluso, cambiando de postura o ángulo la cámara cuando no decidía buscar ropa nueva o quitarse alguna prenda de las que traía puestas, pero seguía sin estar conforme cada vez que revisaba cada fallido resultado, borrándolos sin pensarlo dos veces luego de maldecir un poco a su suerte por lo alto. Era fotogénico de nacimiento, no debía de tener tantos problemas para tomarse una maldita foto en la que se le pudiera apreciar extremadamente bien, ¿no?

Antes dejar a un lado su celular, revisó rápidamente los perfiles de los demás de la Ruta 66 _para tratar de animarse un poco_. Flo había agregado unas fotos en las que ella aparecía en una esquina de la cámara _estilo selfie_ y con Ramone pintando las vallas con aerosol sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba siendo fotografiado.

—Sólo es Flo… Apuesto a que nadie más logró sacarse bien otra foto —se dijo a sí mismo, cambiando a Fillmore, que tenía en imágenes varias de sus bebidas orgánicas en su portada mientras que su imagen de perfil era el típico símbolo de la paz—. No sé de qué me preocupaba…

Riendo con cierto alivio, cambió de nuevo. Sarge fue el elegido, y notó rápidamente que tenía algo similar a su amigo hippie, sólo que al estilo militar y promocionando su mercancía —a diferencia de Fillmore, que se limitaba a hablar sobre conspiraciones, entre demás cosas asociadas a sus combinaciones naturales—; nada de _selfies_ , así que podía seguir calmado… hasta que notó que, pasando las fotos etiquetadas en donde Sheriff aparecía dormido en algún lado y las que mostraban algún paisaje del pueblo, Mater y Sally sí tenían una. No era demasiado rebuscada porque estaban en la tienda de recuerdos de Lizzie, _pero ambos salían demasiado bien_ … junto con la misma propietaria y Red a cada lado de ellos.

Frustrado, cambió a la foto del amplio campo en donde se podía apreciar a Frank, y un repentino escalofrío fue lo que le hizo soltar el móvil de inmediato.

Sin siquiera recordar revisar las demás fotos de Guido y Luigi, se desplomó sobre la cama en la que había terminado por sentarse al borde. Ni con la luz natural que brindaba la amplia ventana de la habitación podía lucir en imagen como lo hacía en público, y eso le era bastante decepcionante. Si no podía conseguirlo, ¿cómo podría demostrarle a sus admiradores que, aún en condiciones normales, era completamente deslumbrante? _No era por presumir, era cuestión de logros._

Gruñó mientras le daba la espalda a su celular, que había empezado a sonar al poco tiempo que lo había dejado sobre el alfombrado suelo.

«Si es importante, volverá a llamar.»

Tal vez, lo mejor sería tomar una pequeña siesta para recobrar energías y, de paso, tener más posibilidades de tener suerte a la primera foto que se sacase tras despertar.

* * *

 **A** unque hubiese notado que su novio había estado bastante insistente con que lo quería fuera del cuarto que compartían —no tenía que ser un genio para percatarse de sus indirectas bastante directas—, igualmente había accedido a cumplir con unas citas pendientes para regresar antes de lo estimado y sorprenderle _in fraganti_ ; ése había sido su plan desde un inicio, y por ello sonreía orgullosamente al girar el domo de la puerta luego de haber pasado la elegante tarjeta que remplazaba a la llave de los demás hoteles menos actualizados y costosos.

Sin tener idea de qué esperarse, entró al cuarto con el menor ruido posible y, el hecho de que lo primero con lo que dio fue con cierto rubio durmiendo sólo provocó que tanto su sonrisa como su autoestima se incrementasen. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, ¿para qué desaprovecharla?

Cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí y, con el mayor sigilo casual con el que pudo caminar, se acercó hasta la amplia y adornada cama; aunque pareciera que sólo estaba con los ojos cerrados y acurrucado en un extremo, Francesco estaba seguro de que aquel rubio se habría enojado por algo y, por esa misma razón se había quedado dormido sin siquiera molestarse en atenderle las dos últimas llamadas que terminaron desviadas a su buzón de voz.

Contuvo cualquier intento de risa para evitar despertarle cuando se acomodó del lado libre del colchón y, tanteando uno de sus bolsillos traseros antes de tomar el celular, desactivó el flash al enfocarle con la cámara. Entre las muchas utilidades de su móvil, las cosas más apreciables que tenía era la calidad para tomar fotos; comenzaba a notarlo al ver la nitidez con la que quedaba la imagen que figuraba en la pantalla.

Después de tomar un par más por tener de reserva —era casi obvio que si Lightning se daba cuenta, la borraría instantáneamente; siempre cumplía el mismo patrón, estuviese él presente o no—, dejó el celular vagamente entre medio de los dos para acomodarse y cruzar ambos brazos detrás de la nuca, esperando que, eventualmente, el otro se despertara al notar su presencia.

En nueva señal de lo bien que lo conocía, eso pasó al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Cuando le percibió moviéndose un poco antes de abrir los ojos, volteó a verle ligeramente, manteniendo su mueca ladeada.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —No había sido lo más dulce, pero el haberlo formulado en medio de un bostezo le había quitado parte de lo molesto o intimidante que quiso escucharse.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más, McQueen? —burló, aprovechando a tomar el móvil cuando el #95 tallaba un ojo al sentarse, aún en su dirección.

—Tal vez a alguien menos pretencioso —bromeó con una pequeña risa, aunque la misma y la sonrisa que esbozaba desaparecieron en cuando un inesperado flash le aturdió—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Aunque no supera a las fotos de Francesco —empezó, ganándose intencionalmente una mirada escéptica por parte del de orbes celestes—, quedaste bastante decente en ésta última —admitió a su modo antes de que Lightning se apresurase a intentar quitarle el celular.

— ¿Siempre tenemos que pasar por este tipo de cosas cada vez que me tomas una foto? —trató de quejarse por más de que su divertida sonrisa le delatase completamente, aún cuando había terminado recostado encima del italiano sin haber conseguido el celular.

— _Dovremmo_ —contestó con una media sonrisa al besarle cómodamente.

—Se lo sugeriré a mi agente, puede que le agrade la idea —siguió jovialmente tras apartarse un poco para lograr sentarse de nuevo, notablemente más despierto. No obstante, antes de poder levantarse, el castaño le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro—. ¿Algo más que deba discutir con él? —curioseó enarcando una ceja al verle por el rabillo del ojo, fingiendo seriedad.

—Que debería hacerte practicar más para llegarle a ganar a Francesco alguna vez… aunque sea en alguna carrera —comentó con sorna y, automáticamente después del gruñido por parte del rubio, recibió un intento de codazo entre medio de sus costillas.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso último.

— _Lo sai che è divertente perché è vero._

—Y ahora fingiré que no entendí eso.

Sin tomarse a mal la actitud del americano, que desviaba la vista con aparente resentimiento, volvió a dejar escapar otra ronca risa que, por culpa de la cercanía, casi obligó a que Lightning volviese la vista hacia él, sintiendo las mejillas empezar a encenderse lentamente.

Quiso preguntar qué ocurría —eso quedó claro por su expresión—, pero lo que le detuvo fue el notar como el piloto de Fórmula volvía a acercar el celular, de nuevo con intenciones de tomar otra foto.

—Intenta lucir algo bien, _vuoi?_

—Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo —respondió al rodar los ojos, tratando de reprimir una nueva sonrisa.

Después de todo, esa _selfie_ quizás sería la que había tratado de lograr durante toda la mañana, ¿qué perdía con dejarle intentarlo? Además, de conseguirlo, no le daría la satisfacción de hacérselo saber a Francesco… aunque fuese muy posible que él ya lo supiera: había olvidado por completo quitar la molesta sincronización que tenía la cámara de su último celular con su cuenta privada en Twitter.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Por más de que no me convenció cómo quedó el final... simplemente, debía de quedar así para mantener los finales absurdos x3 (?). Además, con el poco tiempo que tenía libre (más la inspiración, que estaba más inestable que mi estado anímico, para variar), creo que podría haber quedado peor uwu(8).**

 **Sigo sin recordar que es lo que tenía pensado para aquí también... así que sólo diré que mañana, nuevamente, habrá otro tema inédito para seguir con esto 7v7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	3. Llamándose por teléfono

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Raramente, esto estuvo pronto más temprano de lo usual~, y no tiene nada que ver con que no tenga idea de cuánto dure esta suerte BD (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~. _¿Por esta ocasión especial?_ Posiblemente esté confuso en algunos casos... por culpa de los muchos diálogos que requería la situación ¬3¬u.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#03:_** ** _  
Mandándose mensajes y/o llamándose por teléfon o._**

* * *

— _ **P**_ _ronto?_

Si ya estaba bastante cómodo ocupando el asiento de Sally, más cómodo estuvo tras oír aquella voz una vez subió ambos pies sobre el escritorio, a un lado de la portátil de la fiscal.

—Realmente no creí que contestarías —comentó burlonamente Lightning, sosteniendo el teléfono fijo entre su hombro y oreja mientras apenas sacaba el celular que llevaba en el bolsillo de su campera roja—. Quiero decir, no te estoy llamando de mi propio número… ¿Contestas todas las llamadas desconocidas o ésta sólo fue una rara coincidencia del destino?

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, McQueen?

Ignorando el tono sorprendentemente fastidiado con el que el italiano le hablaba, revisó la pantalla antes de guardar el móvil y, adueñándose del block de notas que tenía Sally en el escritorio (a un lado de una taza de café aún humeante), buscó un bolígrafo antes de buscar una hoja libre en este. Necesitaba una coartada coherente para fingir que había pasado el tiempo sin perjudicar a nadie en especial.

— ¿Ya no me puedo preocupar por mi rival favorito? —inquirió con fingida sorpresa y algo indignación para hacerlo, vanamente, más creíble—. Escuché que tendrás unas carreras la próxima semana, y sólo quería saber cómo estabas… y todas esas demás tonterías que se preguntan siempre —apuntó después, volviéndose un poco más serio al recordarlo.

El distinguir una carcajada le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, pero no lo suficiente para reconsiderar por qué había decidido llamarle en primer lugar.

—Ese no es motivo para preocuparse por Francesco.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Riendo un poco después, alzó ligeramente el hombro libre—. Pero no eres el único con el derecho de molestar a alguien más cuando está totalmente aburrido y sin nada que hacer, ¿sabes?

—Oh… _Tuoi amici ti hanno abbandonato?_

—No fue un abandono como tal —replicó, aunque no fue hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo que reaccionó al tono burlón del otro—. Están ocupados, ¿bien? Mater salió con su novia espía y Sally acaba de dejarme solo porque tenía "que resolver un asunto con un cliente", y por eso me dejó a cargo por aquí.

—Suena a algo importante.

—Soy Lightning McQueen, cualquier cosa que me involucre es importante —se jactó con obviedad, provocándole al castaño otra pequeña risa.

—Así que es tu excusa para llamarme a las 5 de la mañana, _certo?_

—Vamos, aquí son las 8 de la noche y… —Pasando una mano por su nuca, ideó otro pretexto para hacer ver que tenía la razón—. Además, te sueles levantar muy temprano, ¿no?

Un bostezo mal disimulado fue su primera respuesta.

—Lo dice el que se levanta después del _mezzogiorno._

—Días libres son días libres. Odia al juego y no al jugador —se excusó mientras rodaba los ojos, sonriendo a la perfección porque nadie más lo veía—. ¿Pero qué? ¿Justamente hoy ibas a dormir hasta tarde? —insistió, enderezándose un poco cuando creyó oír pasos acercarse por el corredor.

—Eso es lo que Francesco intentaba hasta que llamaste —contestó, casi arrastrando las palabras finales. Adelantándose a Lightning, decidió volver a hablar, manteniendo la misma pesadez de antes—. Sí, fue una fiesta hasta tarde.

— ¿De gala? ¿De promoción? ¿Salida con alguien? —trató de adivinar, divertido. Lo de antes sólo había sido su imaginación, así que podría estar al habla un rato más.

— _Geloso?_

—Curioso —corrigió con petulancia, no queriendo sonar más expresivo o interesado de lo que ya había sonado. Sin embargo, terminó por suspirar, resignado—, y aburrido, muy aburrido.

— _È tutto?_ —De no tratarse del mismísimo Francesco Bernoulli, posiblemente habría creído que su tono decepcionado era genuino.

—Los celos son inseguridad y, ¿qué crees? Soy el tipo menos inseguro que existe, así que estoy libre de ellos —aseguró con firmeza, cambiando de lado el teléfono después de mover un poco el adolorido cuello.

De no haber hablado de más, seguramente el castaño no habría cambiado de opinión a último momento con respecto a lo que estaba por contestar.

— _È un sollievo._

La risotada que le precedió no hizo más que confundirlo.

— ¿De qué…?

—Francesco tuvo un par de citas con varias _ragazze, ieri._

Tras eso, hubo una pequeña pausa por parte de Lightning para asimilar por completo la idea.

—Ah… Es bueno oír eso —dijo en un principio, dubitativo—, creo. No es como si yo no hubiese salido con muchas hermosas chicas antes…

—Francesco conoce de eso, McQueen.

—Genial. Es… un alivio —repitió, riendo forzadamente en un intento de disimulo—. Hablo en serio. Realmente me preocupaba que mis tantas admiradoras te incomodasen cuando vinieras de visita —agregó después, volviendo a sonar burlesco.

— ¿Se supone que eso es una invitación?

—Ahm… _¿No?_ —Estirando la vocal, quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Tuvo que asegurarse qué día marcaba la laptop de Sally en la esquina antes de hojear su agenda sólo para asegurarse y seguir hablando—. ¿Por qué querría invitarte al pueblo…?

— _Non si può vivere senza di me._

—Sí… —Tal y como antes, prolongó la «I», sólo que de forma sarcástica cuando rodaba los ojos—. Lo que iba a decir era "si apareces cuando quieres", pero… Nah, mi razón es mucho más sensata y aceptable que la tuya —comentó, girando sólo un poco la silla para evitar enredarse _de nuevo_ con el enroscado cable del anticuado teléfono.

— _Davvero? Perché…_

Cortó rápidamente la llamada sin llegar a oír nada más. Quería seguir discutiendo y molestándolo por más tiempo —segundos, minutos o, realmente, hasta horas; de cualquier forma, no era la primera vez que gastaba productivamente su tiempo así— pero había escuchado claramente la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, y eso únicamente le había alertado que la responsable del lugar ya había terminado _lo que fuese que estaba haciendo_ … y que debía aparentar que hacía otra cosa si no quería quedar durmiendo en la calle (o detrás de unas rejas) esa noche.

— ¿No hiciste nada tonto mientras no estuve, Letritas? —preguntó perspicazmente apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que Lightning la escuchase bien.

Dejando caer el block de notas y el bolígrafo azul para hacer ruido, volvió la vista hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo revisar tu diario virtual y secreto? —respondió, señalando vagamente la portátil a la vez que apoyaba (y deslizaba) un codo sobre sobre el escritorio.

—Hablo de costosas e innecesarias llamadas intercontinentales —precisó, aunque cuando reaccionó ante lo mencionado y la serena sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio, se sonrojó intensamente—. ¿C-Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ya lo había visto antes —soltó sin pensar, volviendo a sacar a la luz el lado torpe de Sally en cuestión de segundos.

—Pero tiene contraseña —contradijo, apretando un poco los puños tras esforzarse por sonar firme bajo esas condiciones… si es que el corredor hablaba en serio.

—Una obvia que nunca le cambiaste —insistió él, totalmente cómodo.

No obstante, al acomodarse aún más sobre aquella superficie y guiñarle el ojo cuando decía «Ka-chow» sólo para celebrar lo perpleja que había quedado la ex-abogada, al mover el brazo derecho terminó por volcar la taza de café encima del teclado, causando un instantáneo apagón en la pantalla después de que el cargador (conectado) emitiese una pequeña y casi imperceptible chispa.

Viéndole el lado bueno… ahora la costosa e innecesaria llamada intercontinental sería el menor de los problemas de Sally; y el confesarle haber leído su diario sería lo más leve que podría haber hecho esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Tengo que admitirlo xD, hace tiempo quería hacer algo con llamadas intercontinentales (?) y el detalle del final... creo que es porque así demuestro cuanto me agrada un personaje :'D ( _¿Una pequeña vena yandere? ¿Dónde?_ (?) aunque ewé, sé por experiencia propia qué se siente en esos casos ;/;u.**

 **Tema con posibilidades de absurdo fluff** **—que posiblemente arruine—,** **mañana x3 *porque ahora irá a pelearse con un reto que espera subir pronto, y no quiere romper el orden natural de las cosas*.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~. **


	4. Durante una guerra de bromas

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Como tengo un 50% de quedarme sin internet por hoy, preferí hacer esto también express para no quedar mal con el reto autoimpuesto... a _sí que mis disculpas de antemano por lo corto y vago que pudo haber quedado_ ;A;7.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#04;  
**_ _ **Durante una guerra de bromas.**_

* * *

 **P** odrían no ser parte de uno de los muy variados shows de bromas que estaban de moda, o de mostrar sus habituales tonterías por YouTube para hacerse aún más populares —sobretodo, porque eran demasiado seguidas desde que decidieron intentar vivir juntos durante un pequeño periodo de prueba— pero, prácticamente, su día a día era una constante guerra dentro de aquel piso, y no necesariamente limitándose al cuarto que compartían.

El detonante podría no haber sido que, durante los primeros días, el shampoo de Lightning tuviese tinte azul que le durase alrededor de una semana, o que un día el Ferrari de Francesco apareciese cubierto de periódicos sin razón aparente, aunque ambas cosas podrían haberle dado pie al sinfín de bromas que el par se jugaba a la mínima oportunidad, fuese el momento indicado o no.

Sin embargo, una prueba de embarazo en el cesto de basura del baño pareció alterar aquella tarde el orden de dar, recibir y devolver que mantenían ambos profesionales, casi como parte de algún acuerdo en común.

— ¿Qué es esto?

El primero en notarla había sido el italiano que, con cuidado, la había tomado para mostrársela al otro que, aprovechando descansar, no hacía más que cambiar y cambiar de canal, buscando algo decente para ver a esas horas.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No acostumbro husmear dentro de la basura —respondió con aparente desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarle.

—McQueen, _è un test di gravidanza_ —volvió a hablar, empezando a molestarse—, y el único que estuvo aquí toda la mañana fuiste tú.

Aún sin tomarse en serio el asunto, el #95 sonrió relajadamente al reprimir una risa.

—En primer lugar: ¿para qué preguntas, si ya sabías lo que era? Y en segundo… ¿Estás insinuando que crees que yo podría haberme preocupado de estar embarazado, o algo por el estilo?

— ¿A quién invitaste cuando Francesco estaba en las prácticas? —demandó saber con tono autoritario, ignorando por completo la estupidez del doble comentario anterior.

Una vez rodó los ojos, Lightning soltó un «pffff» antes de contestar, indistinto.

—Yo no invité a nadie, pero de mañana una de tus sobrinas te estaba buscando y, como nunca regresaste, se fue. No estuve muy al pendiente de ella, pero creo que usar el baño es una necesidad básica algo común —contestó vagamente, volviéndose a acomodar sobre el sofá con demasiada comodidad.

Aún sin verlo, amplió su media sonrisa al percatarse de cómo los ojos de Francesco empezaban a delatar cierta incertidumbre.

— ¿Fue Luccia? —se arriesgó a preguntar después de suspirar.

—Era más pequeña, y con el cabello rubio, no negro —detalló, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua en un intento por no tentarse y empezar a carcajear antes de lo debido.

—Esto marca positivo, McQueen, y Vittoria aún es pequeña para esas cosas.

Ignorando la seriedad con la que hablaba, fingió un perezoso bostezo antes de volver a verle, manteniendo parte de su mueca sólo para empeorar todo.

—Los niños de hoy en día son tan precoces…

— ¡¿ _Stai_ llamando _putanna_ a mi sobrina?!

Y había dado en el blanco sólo por elegir a la persona indicada con el trasfondo indicado por más predecible que había pensado que sería. Aparte de genio, no encontraba otro título que le quedara a la perfección en esos momentos… aparte del de «el apuesto rey de las bromas», que lo tenía más que merecido después de ese día.

—Claro que no —se defendió torpemente, anteponiendo las manos ante cualquier reacción inesperada—; sólo digo que, si no fue tu prima, no sé de dónde habrá salido esa cosa.

Esperó, esperó y esperó, mas sólo notó como Francesco parecía recordar algo que… empezaba a darle mala espina al menor, aunque no fuese a admitirlo en voz alta.

— _Cazzo_ —murmuró entre un chasquido de lengua, desviando la mirada por un instante, y eso le bastó a Lightning para ponerse tan alerta como desconfiando.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar evidente—. De casualidad… ¿tú sí sabes de dónde salió la prueba de embarazo?

— _Potrebbe essere_ —volvió a hablar por lo bajo, ya luciendo como si realmente estuviera pensando o tratando de recordar algo que le preocupaba.

No; por más sospechosa que fuese la actitud de su novio, no podía delatarse sólo porque, _muy posiblemente_ , el #1 quisiese devolverle la broma de esa poco-ingeniosa-manera.

—Y es ahora cuando confiesas que _por esos raros azares de la vida_ te acostaste con una chica sin siquiera usar protección, ¿no? —inquirió con tono de sabelotodo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de forma altiva—. Vamos, he oído mejores historias del canal de telenovelas…

Un golpe con uno de los almohadones fue lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y, de paso, le calló.

— _La prossima volta_ , esfuérzate por algo mejor, McQueen —dijo burlonamente, aunque hubiese sonado únicamente como una orden directa, aún cuando la verdadera intención había sido la de provocarlo.

—Podría decir lo mismo, señor originalidad —respondió imitando el tono y, aprovechando, devolviendo el golpe con la misma intensidad, sólo que sin alcanzar su cabeza por mantenerse sentado.

— _Ma_ —interrumpió, quitándole el almohadón a Lightning cuando éste quiso seguir con los golpes en el abdomen—, ¿de dónde sacaste _il test_?

—Sólo le pedí a Sally que me consiguiese alguna prueba falsa, y luego la dejé sobre un montón de papeles para que la vieras —comentó con simpleza a pesar del brillo sagaz y travieso en sus ojos. Aunque no fue hasta que notó la expresión de Francesco que se confundió un poco—. ¿Pasa algo?

— _Questo è reale_ —le avisó, aún sosteniendo la prueba únicamente de un extremo, por cualquier duda.

Mientras el rubio procesaba lo mencionado por el italiano, éste se dedicó a carcajear estruendosamente hasta que, alarmado al relacionar las cosas, buscó rápidamente su celular para aclarar ese asuntillo pendiente con su exnovia. Podrían haberse separado hace tiempo, pero no podía pasar por alto posibles detalles como el mismo que había ignorado por completo, por más obvio que hubiese sido.

« _Ride bene chi ride ultimo_ »; por algo era uno de los refranes más populares, ¿no?

Hubiese ganado o perdido esa pelea, estaba disfrutando bastante ver al otro empezar a caminar de un lado al otro, totalmente ansioso porque Sally no le respondía la llamada. Definitivamente era una buena compensación a la pésima broma que, para colmo, ni siquiera había dado _del todo_ en el blanco.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Espero que no haya quedado demasiado repetitivo y/o con demasiados errores o/o *no lo pudo corregir por culpa del tiempo*, así que espero compensarlo con el siguiente tema... si es que el WiFi regresa milagrosamente x3u.**

 **¡Guest~! _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar algo tan bonito :'3, y lamento lo corto del capítulo -/-, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado~; ¡seguiré esforzándome por agobiar al fandom x/D!_**

 **Y mañana~, si la suerte está de mi lado, tocará el verdadero capítulo con altas posibilidades de fluff BD *la muy boba de mí confundió las cosas*, así que... ¿me leerán entonces uwo? *sigue diciendo tonterías porque serán las 7 A.M. dentro de muy poco, y aún no ha dormido nada.***

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	5. Dedicándose canciones

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título... ni a todas las demás nombradas en esta edición BD (?). Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Me fui a lo ridículo en vez de al fluff pero... aquí está x3, no tan temprano como el anterior  & no tan tarde como suelo acostumbrar +w+ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#05:_** ** _  
Dedicándose canciones._**

* * *

 **P** odría haber hecho tonterías o cosas que rozaran con lo cursi por razones de fuerza mayor —que poco tenían que ver con el alcohol o cualquier cosa que se le asociara, _naturalmente_ —, pero lo menos que imaginó que haría en su merecido día libre con _su novio casi a la fuerza_ era pasar la tarde debatiendo sobre canciones que, específicamente, se dedicarían porque _¿qué parejas no pasaban por tales experiencias enriquecedoras?_

Definitivamente, la próxima vez recordaría evitar que Francesco viese cualquier programa que lo perjudicara de esa forma.

— _My type, Saint Motel_ —avisó el italiano, desviando la vista de la pantalla de su móvil para mirarlo, expectante, sobretodo porque estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa de la cafetería del hotel en el que Lightning se estaba hospedando.

No fue sólo por su sonrisa burlona que el #95, a regañadientes, accedió a teclear para escuchar online (y con auriculares) la dichosa canción que, al cabo segundos, le pareció bastante repetitiva aunque… _bueno_ , al menos no era insultante, como pensó que sería en un principio. Eso debía significar bastante viniendo de él, ¿no?

—Que… profundo. Me alegra saber qué piensas en mí de esa forma —comentó sin esforzarse por aparentar estar emocionado o, al menos, apelar al sarcasmo, _para variar un poco_ —, y que te esfuerzas por hacérmelo notar.

Ligeramente ofendido por la mención combinada con su actitud tan distante, Francesco disimuló al alzar hombros antes de volver a esbozar su confiada y típica media sonrisa.

— ¿"Jesse"te suena de algún lado, McQueen? —Curioseó con cierta malicia que el rubio no tardó en notar, aún cuando no le viese directamente hasta ese momento—. _I loved a boy named Jesse, but Jesse doesn't love me back…_

— ¿Te he dicho cuan mala es tu pronunciación? En este preciso momento, te estás avergonzando. —Con una falsa sonrisa burlona, trató de distraerlo o desviar el tema, lo que sucediese primero mientras lidiaba con la incomodidad que le seguía causando aquella canción, tanto por la misma letra como por los recuerdos que traía consigo.

— _He wants to kiss and go to bed, but he doesn't want to talk_ —prosiguió el italiano con el mismo tono, consiguiendo victoriosamente que Lightning terminase por desviar la vista, chasqueando la lengua y murmurando cosas que el ruido del ambiente pareció censurar—. ¿Ahora la recuerdas?

—Digamos que… es bastante difícil olvidar esa pequeña "indirecta", así que sí, la recuerdo demasiado bien —confesó dejando salir bastante aire de sus pulmones en el acto, volviendo a emular algo de sorna al recordar involuntariamente cómo había sido _ese_ desenlace.

— _Era soltanto un messaggio…_

—Que tenía esa canción que, casualmente, "me dedicaste" cuando aún salía con Sally —precisó entre bufidos, queriendo hacer pasar todo por otro infantil capricho de estrella.

—Francesco sigue pensando que fue el momento perfecto para hacerlo —se limitó a decir, bastante orgulloso de lo mismo—. _Al cuore non si comanda_.

— ¡Pero la canción comenzó a sonar cuando estaba en una cita con ella! —Exclamó al ponerse de pie, repentinamente alarmado e, incluso, hasta con un débil rubor adornando sus mejillas a pesar de ignorar abiertamente a las demás personas que podrían estar viéndole—. ¡Y sí! ¡Ella sabía que el del mensaje eras tú!

Ni corto ni perezoso, el italiano carcajeó inmediatamente él dejó de hablar, y el molesto ruido fue intensamente proporcional a su sonrojo —además al de su vena asesina que, por cierto, seguía en aumento a pesar de haberse dejado caer pesadamente en su asiento tras rodar los ojos— mientras apretaba los puños, reprimiéndose hasta que Francesco al fin dejase la exageración que había robado la mayoría de la atención de los demás presentes, que comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

— _Molto buono,_ McQueen! —No habría callado del todo (ni estaba cerca de hacerlo por más de que se limpiase alguna lagrimilla suelta) pero, al menos, había logrado articular de forma medianamente entendible.

—Terminamos ese mismo día, y lo sabes —le gruñó, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que el castaño apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa, guardando su celular dentro de la chaqueta.

— _Certamente;_ me buscaste para quejarte de eso durante toda la noche —contestó sin un deje de pena por la escena anterior—, aunque ambos sabemos bien que no pudiste lograrlo… _del tutto._

— ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que habías invitado a Carla Veloso a tu cuarto esa misma noche? —Indignado, dio un ligero golpe a la laptop que marcaba la distancia entre ambos, como una especie de barrera. Notando el detalle, suspiró para calmarse—. Como sea. Lo tenías merecido: arruinaste mi cita y yo hice lo mismo, así que estábamos casi a mano.

— _Quasi?_ —repitió, demasiado divertido con su actitud como para tomarle relativamente en serio.

— ¡Claro! Tú no tuviste nada con Carla, ¿no? —Cuestionó, en un principio sonriente, aunque esa mueca fue perdiendo intensidad y curvatura gracias al repentino y atípico silencio del piloto—. _¿No?_ —insistió luego, riendo un poco por apariencia, nunca por inseguridad

—Carla era una _bella donna_ , McQueen —contestó con simpleza y, a la vez, asegurándose de sonar arrogante—, ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo?

Antes de contestar cualquier cosa, el americano bajó por completo la pantalla de la portátil y, apoyando ambas manos nuevamente sobre la mesa al ponerse de pie, se acercó bastante al rostro del #1.

—Posiblemente no —dijo, manteniendo una sonrisa entre dientes y la mirada puesta en sus ojos de manera desafiante, aún cuando era consciente que aquella actitud parecía instigar varios tipos de cosas—. Por cierto, ¿sabes que canción pensaba dedicarte? "Kill my boyfriend" quizá te dé una pista de ello.

— ¿Acaso tienes a alguien mejor con quién fugarte y casarte luego de matar a Francesco? —burló, únicamente alzando una ceja para reforzarlo.

La sorprendida mueca de Lightning fue mejor que cualquier respuesta rápida en su momento.

—S-Sólo porque no llegué hasta esa parte del no significa que…

— _Vivimi_ —cortó, desubicándolo notablemente, todavía más de lo que ya estaba—, _conosci?_

— ¿Debería?

Una nueva risa se hizo presente, aunque no alcanzó a ser ni un octavo de exacerbada como la primera. De no ser una situación tan preocupante, el rubio habría llegado a pensar que hasta había llegado a parecerle _ligeramente_ dulce.

— _Dovresti_ —secundó cuando se ponía de pie, impasible—. Quieras creerlo o no, es lo que Francesco siente por ti —agregó, demasiado tranquilo para lo que realmente le estaba confesando; así lo percibió Lightning, que se limitó a mirar recelosamente como el otro apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Si esta es otra estúpida broma…

— _È tutto vero,_ McQueen —volvió a callarle rápido, indicándole con un movimiento de los ojos su laptop cerrada—. Puedes comprobarlo _mentre_ hago unas llamadas a casa _e_ , si no te agrada… dejaré que te fugues con quien quieras, _bene?_

—Como digas.

Dejándose caer después del pequeño y típico beso de despedida, se tomó su tiempo para hacerle caso a su novio. Lucir ansioso podría empeorar su imagen _porque claro_ , él no era nada ansioso, nunca.

Esperó que la laptop cargase y murmuró algo como un «veamos que tienes para mí» al reproducir uno de los videos de Laura Pausini que aparecían bajo ese nombre y… el resultado durante y al final de la canción indicaba que todo había hecho su magia con él.

Sin saber bien cómo tomárselo —si es que Francesco había sido del todo honesto con él—, miró con algo de paranoia la cafetería, queriendo asegurarse de que ninguna sobresaliente cabellera castaña se distinguiese entre los demás. Quizá, podría encontrar una canción al mismo nivel de esa antes de que él regresase.

¡Agh! ¿Por qué su novio debía ser ridículamente detallado y preciso en ese tipo de cosas? Y él ahí… solo y tratando de recordar alguna que no fuese _Still Into You_ para poder dedicársela adecuadamente, porque _Fire Meet Gasoline_ era demasiado sentimental, su dignidad no le dejaría hacerlo con algo como _Training Wheels_ —y eso que, en un principio, la había escuchado sólo por el título alusivo, que le llamó la atención— y _A Love Like a War_ no le convencía del todo _para emparejar las cosas_.

Prácticamente recostado sobre la mesa, se revolvió el cabello con la mano que vagaba por la red, aún buscando algo con qué sorprender y responderle a Francesco del mismo modo que él lo había hecho, pero todo eso de dedicar canciones en verdad era mucho más complejo de lo que todas las demás parejas bobas hacían ver.

Para cuando notó como se estaba esforzando, no pudo evitar reír y ocultar el rostro que, de nuevo, empezaba a sentir acalorado.

—Debe pensar que soy idiota… —pensó en voz alta y con cierto pesimismo que, increíblemente, fue lo que impulso a que tecleara rápido el nombre de la canción que acaba de cruzar fugazmente su cabeza sólo por hacer la mención de una de sus frases.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? _You Might Think_ era bastante _decente_ y acerada para ellos… y no pensaba ello sólo porque no tuviera más tiempo de decidirse por otra más antes de que Francesco regresara, aún más cómodo de lo que se había ido.

Por más de que le sonriera de vuelta, en el interior sabía que tendría que tener algo más que suerte para impresionarlo genuinamente… _O no tanta_ ; de cualquier modo, siempre solía exagerar esas situaciones, y lo peor era que lo sabía.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **A pesar del mundo de posibilidades que tenía para este tema... no pude con la responsabilidad y el hecho de que la última canción debía de estar presente sí o sí :'D (?). Lástima que... mi reciente vicio por Training Wheels hará que cometa una locura entre el siguiente tema y... el OneShot de otro par que no quiero hacer x3 —pero que sabe que, eventualmente, hará—.**

 **Si la suerte sigue presente, mañana el nuevo tema(8)** **—mientras, se irá a ver La pantera rosa... sólo porque puede ya que la están pasando (?** **— que... puede o puede que no se divida en dos partes 7v7 (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	6. Representando alguna escena de película

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Está lloviendo  & ventoso afuera *-*, ¿y qué mejor momento para actualizar esto~ antes de que el internet comience a fallar?**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~. _¿Por el día?_ Alusión a la escena final de la película de  Imagine Me & You nvn7(8).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#06:_** ** _  
Representando la escena de alguna película._**

* * *

— **D** ime de nuevo por qué voy a hacer esto.

Por más de que le respondieron un centenar de veces aquella esa misma cuestión, Lightning no paraba de asegurarse qué era en lo que estaba a de participar… casi en contra de su voluntad.

—Ya te lo dije como un millón de veces, niño. —Apenas separándose escasos centímetros de su Smartphone para ver a su cliente estrella, Harv volvió a hablar con tono obvio cuando fue su turno de escuchar la pregunta—. Está en tu contrato y esta será una publicidad para promover la igualdad… o algo así.

— ¿Y no podrían haber elegido otra película? —Insistía el rubio, siguiéndole el paso a su agente, que cada vez parecía estar más lejos de él adrede—. Yo no vi la película, pero en el guion que me dieron "para familiarizarme con la historia" me dejaron bastante en claro que trataba sobre un par de lesbianas que se enamoraban después de que una de ellas se casara.

Deteniéndose de golpe, el menor se golpeó contra su espalda antes de poder reaccionar.

—Eso no cambia nada; sólo limítate a hacer lo que te dicen y ya, como siempre —le ordenó con firmeza, adelantándose a la nueva queja que saldría de los labios del rubio si no se daba la prisa necesaria.

— ¡Pero…!

—Hasta logré que alguno de tus amigos de Radiación-Sin-Fin apareciesen en el video, así que _shhh_ —volvió a callarle en cuanto se dio la espalda para verle de frente y, de paso, apreciar como el chico apartaba la mirada entre chasquidos de la lengua—, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —se limitó a contestar Lightning, sólo asintiendo con la cabeza luego de que Harv le despeinase un poco alguno de sus lacios mechones.

—Buen chico —halagó entonces, apenas esbozando una pequeña sonrisa (igualmente, digna de un lobo) cuando retrocedió un paso—. Estaré hablando con alguna gente allá atrás por si me necesitas pero… no te apures en buscarme a menos de que sea importante.

— ¿Y si…?

—De cualquier forma, necesitas ir a maquillarte y caracterizarte —apuntó, ignorándole abiertamente, como de costumbre.

— ¡¿Me vestirán como una chica?! —Fue su primera reacción, a lo que Harv negó con la cabeza pero, lejos de tranquilizarle, le incomodó que éste le tomase del mentón para examinar detalladamente cada una de sus facciones—. Ahm… ¿M-Me devuelves mi rostro…?

Con una pequeña risa, así lo hizo el mayor tras haber comprobado su punto.

—Sólo observaba el rostro que me sigue haciendo ganar tanto dinero —comentó, totalmente satisfecho—; ergo, por más de que puedas lucir como una chica, sólo te vestirán apropiadamente para el video. Es "Igualdad", no "travestismo", nene —aclaró con soberbia, ignorando también como Lightning rodaba los ojos; sin embargo, no pasó por alto el detalle de lo avergonzado que lucía.

—Gracias por la explicación…

—Ahora, muévete.

Sólo con eso dicho, le empujó hacia los vestidores, en los cuales las maquilladoras y vestuaristas le esperaban desde afuera del remolque en donde estaban los camerinos.

* * *

— **C** erraron toda la calle por nuestra causa, hermano —habló Fillmore, aún asombrado al ver la cantidad de autos alineados, como si realmente el tráfico estuviera paralizado.

—Te debe recordar a los 70 por las protestas, ¿no es así? —preguntó a su lado Sarge, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba con disimulo el lugar pero, en especial, el auto que supuestamente manejaría alguien más durante la secuencia.

—Eso era diferente…

Con la vista puesta en el papel, la otra parte importante hizo su acto de presencia. Aunque no lucía destacablemente —al igual que Fillmore y Sarge, que ambos vestían trajes formales, el primero con una chaqueta verdosa y el segundo con su corte militar tan característico—, lo suyo era un abrigo de color olivo por encima de una remera blanca, mientras que sus pantalones eran casuales y cafés, al igual que su calzado.

— _Signores_ —saludó con un pequeño asentimiento que fue devuelto primero por Sarge y luego por Fillmore.

—Si buscas a McQueen, sigue quejándose con su agente —le informó el militar, posiblemente adivinando las intenciones del piloto para haberles hablado primero.

— _Tuttavia?_ —Negando con la cabeza, el castaño no pareció muy sorprendido ante la idea—. Francesco creyó que ya debía _conoscere_ qué es lo que íbamos a hacer _qui_.

—El chico aún no se acostumbraba a un set tan grande —comentó calmadamente Fillmore sin llegar a usarlo como una excusa, a su vez distinguiendo como no muy lejos de ellos empezaban con las pruebas de sonido para cuando el muchacho de la bicicleta reprodujese el _Happy Together_ con el que se identificaba la canción luego de ponerse a cantar.

Sin embargo, por más de que el #1 se dijese algo que no llegó a entenderse del todo —en parte, por ser en italiano—, lo que se robó toda la atención del momento fue el mismísimo Lightning al aparecer, rebufando mientras terminaba de acomodar las mangas del suéter que, si bien no le quedaba grande, llegaba a tapar la mayor parte de sus manos.

— ¿No _stai_ contento, McQueen? —indagó cuando su único saludo fue un bufido al rodar los ojos.

—No realmente —contestó, ya más acorde a como solía tratarle—. No sé a quién se le habrá ocurrido esta campaña pero... creo que entre ésta y la que involucraba otra escena sacada de "Titanic", no tenía muchas opciones —terminó por decir, esforzándose por no sonreír cuando Francesco le besó al aproximarse a su lado.

—Rose no te habría quedado nada mal —bromeó, rodeándolo por la cintura con un brazo.

—Hey, creo que esa es de las cosas más dulces que me has dicho últimamente —siguió traviesamente, fingiendo querer apartarlo con débiles empujones cuando notó lo cómodo que estaba con la situación—, ¿algún motivo especial por el que te estés esforzando en no ser un patán… detrás de cámara?

— _Un ragazzo non può essere dolce con il suo ragazzo?_

—Si el primer sujeto eres tú y el segundo soy yo… no —respondió confiadamente, recibiendo como respuesta otro beso cerca de la coronilla.

Habrían podido seguir más tiempo —más que nada, aprovechando lo raramente complaciente que parecía estar _la constante parte negativa_ de la relación— pero, mucho antes de que el director empezara a reclamarles de que se pusieran en sus puestos, cada uno se aprontó para comenzar el rodaje.

* * *

— **E** sa canción.

Después de asomarse por la ventana del auto cuando el extra de la bicicleta pasó por su lado, cantando en señal, Lightning sonrió en muestra de sus grandes dotes actorales.

— ¿Qué canción? —creyó escuchar a Sarge preguntándole a Fillmore (o a la mujer que iba de copiloto), aunque su vista dio para el marco de la ventana cuando volvió a tomar asiento.

—Escuché esa canción antes —dijo del mismo modo, empezando a dejar que la adrenalina corriese por su cuerpo.

Dejando atrás las obvias preguntas y comentarios que decían hacerse los tres restantes mientras él trataba de salir del auto, a ello mismo se dedicó… sólo que sin la delicadeza de la chica de la película original, cosa que le costó caerse del mismo antes de trepar por cuenta propia aquel vehículo negro, haciendo como si nada había pasado por pura terquedad mezclada con orgullo.

Una vez encima de él, se aseguró de mantenerse en equilibrio antes de ver cuál de todos los autos que conformaban la escena era en el que iba su novio. Según el guion, debía de estar dentro de un taxi pero… ¿acaso les costaba mucho hacerlo más distintivo? ¡Encontrar a Wally le parecía más fácil que dar con el dichoso transporte!

Y fue que lo recordó: tenía que empezar a gritar su nombre para que, finalmente, el castaño lo escuchase y diese la cara _donde fuese que estuviese._

— ¡Francesco! —llamó, sintiéndose estúpido segundos después, y eso se notó en la expresión que, con demasiada claridad, rezaba algo como «¿por qué demonios no tiene un nombre más corto?» de una forma bastante natural—. ¡Francesco, nunca más te nombraré si no apareces ya! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

A pesar de haber dicho eso y que los demás extras comenzaban a hacer su trabajo de empezar a verle como si fuese un bicho raro parado encima del techo de un auto —distaba mucho de la realidad del momento—, insistió e insistió al llamarlo, sonando cada vez más encaprichado por no oír ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte.

Obviando olímpicamente parte de sus indicaciones, tomó el celular del jean que traía, esperando escuchar el ringtone de Francesco sonar en la lejanía pero, si lo consiguió, no lo pudo comprobar, y eso no hacía más que frustrarlo aún más. _Un buen plan B que fue directo a la basura._

Desorientado, volvió a ver los autos con un último deje de esperanza antes de rendirse, bajarse e ir corriendo por la calle, revisando impulsivamente cada vidrio hasta lograr hallar al italiano, mas no lo hizo. Como una especie de epifanía en el momento adecuado, supo lo que debía de haber estado haciendo cuando ignoraba las líneas con la idea base de la escena que no había leído hacia mucho.

Sonrió con su desbordante confianza y separó un poco los pies. Contrayendo parte del diafragma, respiró hondo y abrió la boca lo más que pudo antes de cerrar los ojos al gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡Eres un idiota, número 1!

No, no tenía ni la mínima idea de a quién se refería, pero el desquitarse con ello le ayudó bastante, aún cuando le había dejado sin aire.

Recobrando el aliento lentamente, para cuando volvió en sí notó a la perfección todas las miradas puestas únicamente sobre su persona después del resonar de aquel grito que… _Al diablo._ No había notado cuando le habían dado la señal a Francesco para que saliese de su escondite, pero le apreciaba de pie sobre un taxi a varios metros de considerable distancia.

Sin siquiera esforzarse por reprimirlo, festejó con su «Ka-chow» antes de regresar un poco a su supuesto papel.

— ¡Pude hacerlo! ¿Escuchaste, Francesco? ¡Pude hacerlo! —gritó de nuevo, ya con un deje infantil brillando y contrarrestando sus coloreadas mejillas.

Una risa no planeada surgió del nombrado que, admirándole de forma bastante perpleja —de ser actuada, se veía bastante genuina—, aplaudió un poco al mismo tiempo que Lightning le sonreía. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, él no dijo nada; no obstante, bajó rápidamente del vehículo amarillo antes de que el #95 sintiese que debía hacer lo mismo, _y pronto_.

Por más innecesario que fuese el guiarle a partir de ese punto, la canción de fondo comenzó a sonar apenas sus suelas tocaron el asfalto tras el salto, y la carrera de quién llegaba antes al otro casi pareció empezar a ser cronometrada a partir de ese mismo momento… aunque no se encontrasen a la primera y tuviesen que repetir o variar cada detalle hasta reencontrarse a la mitad del camino trazado con disimulo.

Tropiezos, risas, más golpes y comentarios estúpidos cuando se volvían a ver fue lo que le hizo eterna la espera al director, que no quedaba conforme con ninguna de las tomas, aún siendo consciente de que podría mandar a editarlas como quisiera una vez la filmación del día estuviera lista.

—Creo que… podríamos tardarnos más en esto —le sugirió en un susurro el rubio, con la mente apoyada sobre la suya y mirándole directamente a los ojos antes de besarle… por enésima vez esa hora, y no precisamente por culpa del rodaje en sí —. Lo merecemos bastante, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

—A Francesco eso es lo que le gusta.

Contestando del mismo modo, apartó parte de sus —ya revueltos— cabellos para poder devolver el beso que le daría paso a otro y a otro en cuanto Lightning volviese a tomarle el rostro entre sus manos, tal y como habían estado haciendo las últimas nueve veces en las que no habían terminado exhaustos por el camino.

Si la espera y los errores llevaban a la perfección, nadie del set podía dudar que el resultado sería más que perfecto después de la edición; excepto Harv, que seguía sintiendo que, por cada segundo que pasara, sus ganancias empezaban a decaer.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Cosas que confesar: _sí,_ tenía la necesidad de incluir a Harv —aunque fuese de esa forma—; entre todas las opciones épicas que podía elegir, _sí_ , tenía que ser la de ésta película porque... era un desperdicio si no lo hacía ;A; ya que, con respecto a su fic... nop, no podría usarla ahí x3 y... ésta vez no fue error de tema BD; simplemente, debía postergarlo x3 (?).**

 **Mañana(8) ya no podré aplazar más el tema con fecha 'importante' u.o, así que, para mi pesar... ese estará online entonces~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**

 **PD: Sammie(L), ahora te adoro muchísimo más (si eso era posible~), y sabes muy bien por qué 7v7(L).**


	7. En Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ LOL~, ni este tema ni el que sigue fueron mi idea ( RG1998, te vuelvo a culpar por esto BD) así que _espero que mi no-gusto por esta festividad haya hecho que quedara muy del asco_ x3.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: ****Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos,** **ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~. _¿Ocasión especial?_ Puede que... _¿intento de fluff entredicho?_**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#07:_** _ **  
**_ ** _En Navidad._**

* * *

 **E** ntre todas las fechas del año, Navidad era una de las que menos le gustaba. Aún cuando aprendió su verdadero significado —y descartó la razón comercial—, el dar y recibir regalos en Radiator Springs hizo aquella celebración mucho más tolerable; no obstante, ese año se lamentaba de estar lejos del pueblo durante nochevieja y nochebuena. Aunque Sally le dijese que estarían bien sin él y que no tenía nada por qué preocuparse, Lightning comenzaba a arrepentirse de seguir su palabra a la hora de aceptar esa última temporada de carreras.

—Tal vez debí quedarme allá —musitó, haciendo a un lado las cortinas que ocultaban el paisaje que la mejor vista desde uno de los pisos más alto del hotel podría brindarle.

—Es normal extrañar a la familia en estas fechas, McQueen —le distrajo el castaño, recostado en la cama perfectamente hecha mientras dejaba a un lado la revista que había estado hojeando—. Francesco también lo hace.

—Pero tú hablas con tu madre como unas quince veces al día —replicó con media sonrisa al voltear a verlo.

— _Non pensi che stai esagerato?_ —cuestionó sin molestarse, aunque le estuviese dando la espalda en esos momentos: a un lado del _panettone_ que había quedado desde que llamaron al servicio al cuarto estaba la botella de vino (que no habían abierto para la improvisada cena), además de las dos copas de antes.

—Tal vez… la próxima vez deba contar cuántas llamadas haces realmente —agregó al jactarse después, cruzándose de brazos y recostando la espalda en la parte tapada del cristal que daba al balcón.

— _Non è necesario_ —respondió al servir ambas copas y, volteándolo a ver, alzó del tallo una de ellas—. A ella le agradas, y mucho. _Non devi preoccuparti di nulla…_

— ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado? —Alzó ambas cejas antes de juntarlas un poco, demostrando lo confundido que pasó a estar luego de la sorpresa inicial.

—Si no lo _stai_ ( _né sulla difensiva_ ), ¿ _perché_ no te acercas un poco? —sugirió con un deje de burla, tanteando la cama con la mano libre.

—Porque no es la primera vez que terminas emborrachándome para que haga alguna estupidez —contestó de forma borde tras rodar los ojos.

—McQueen, no necesitas culpar a Francesco por lo que terminas haciendo por cuenta propia —se defendió automáticamente, aunque cuando finalmente Lightning pareció acceder a acercarse, rió un poco—, _o quello che_ terminas cediendo.

—Sólo por ser Navidad dejaré que sigas creyendo eso.

Aceptando la copa después de comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, la chocó lánguidamente contra la del piloto, imitando parte de su sonrisa en el acto.

— _Ma,_ por ser _Natale_ … ¿no deberíamos darnos regalos?

Aquella pregunta hizo que la mueca del rubio se torciese un poco. Además de que se le había olvidado pensar en qué detalle podría gustarle, la nevada de ese mismo día le había sacado las ganas de salir entre todo ese ajetreo de último momento.

—De hecho…

—Porque Francesco tiene algo para _te_.

Inseguro de cómo sentirse, se limitó a quedarse de su lado de la cama al verle rebuscar algo en los bolsillos interiores del blazer blanco. Sin embargo, el verle sacar una pequeña caja tampoco con aspecto elegante no le ayudó a aliviarse.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo articular antes de sorber, incómodo y manteniendo la vista fija para cuando el italiano se la ofreció—, ¿estás… seguro?

— _Sicuro come sempre_ —aseguró instantáneamente, terminando por dejarla en la mano libre del #95—. _Andiamo._

Suspirando, se aseguró de vaciar la copa antes de pasársela para poder abrir la caja, disimulando cualquier temor que le produjese ver cuál era su contenido. Pero, finalmente, ahí estaba: viendo una delicada cadena plateada que, curiosamente, tenía como dije la emblemática bandera italiana que solía portar el auto Fórmula de su novio.

Forzando una sonrisa ante el detalle, levantó la vista para ver su rostro, aunque la misma pronto se deshizo al ver que Francesco se encontraba presumiendo de una cadena similar que resaltaba por encima de su remera roja, ya que era dorada y con su característico rayo adornándola en la caída.

Sin saber qué decir con respecto a eso, de sus labios sólo salieron varios balbuceos mientras le señalaba, parpadeando con cierta incredulidad cada tanto.

— ¿Cómo…?

— _Ti piace?_ —Por más obvio que fuese por la reacción de Lightning, quería tanto asegurarse como molestarlo un poco.

—Hubiese preferido que fuese al revés pero… —Y calló, dándose cuenta de que tampoco tenía motivos para llevarle la contra—. ¿Esto es lo que tenías preparado para hoy?

Un poco complacido al notar el leve esfuerzo por cambiar el tema, Francesco alzó hombros.

—En parte —dijo, pendiente de cada gesto del rubio—, ¿algún problema con eso?

—Para nada —aclaró al instante, alzando ambas manos después de dejar la caja con la cadena sobre sus piernas—. Es sólo que… no me lo esperaba y… tampoco te compré nada como para darte algo a cambio ahora —terminó por confesar sin poder verlo, bastante apenado.

También dejando de lado su copa, el italiano sacó la cadena plateada con cuidado, de esa forma evitando que el americano notase lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—No necesitabas comprarle nada a Francesco —comentó con una calmada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, acercándose para colocarle su regalo, aunque Lightning creyese que era por otra cosa, y eso se notó cuando se inclinó impulsivamente hacia atrás—, ni querer compensarlo _in tal modo_ —agregó burlonamente en cuanto distinguió sus entreabiertos labios, además de lo predispuesto que parecía estar en tan poco tiempo.

Enrojeciendo cada vez más mientras apretaba los puños, no llegó a idear una respuesta que lograse defenderlo apropiadamente para cuando el italiano presionó los labios contra los suyos, terminando así de colocarle la cadena de oro blanco por encima de su remera negra de cuello alto.

— _Pronto_ —dictó al separarse, apreciando con lujo de detalle cómo le quedaba el adorno elegido cuando éste cayó por su propio peso.

— ¿Ya? —repitió el rubio, viéndole sólo por el ojo que apenas había abierto a la vez que, distraído, tanteaba la metalizada bandera que ahora portaba.

—Ya —rió al dar un pequeño asentimiento, aunque el asombrado pasó a ser él cuando el #95 rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos para besarle efusivamente, queriendo ocultar así la indisimulable sonrisa que tampoco podía reprimir.

Faltarían unos pocos minutos para que oficialmente fuese 25 de diciembre, pero eso no impedía que pudieran celebrar _un poco_ antes de que la pirotecnia y las llamadas a sus respectivos hogares tratasen de ocupar parte de su larga noche anual de paz y amor.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Whoa, que final más cutre, lo admito... ¡pero al menos está pronto antes de las 6 A.M.~! Por que sep, desvelada de vuelta porque no puedo ser medianamente normal(L).**

 **Estoy medio condenada con el tema de mañana, so... _confiaré en que la siguiente festividad no me odie tanto como esta_ 9/9u.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	8. En Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título, ni la de Arsenium a la que también se nombra por ahí x3. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Creo que se notará cuanto amo estas celebraciones C: (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: ****Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos** **, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... monstruoso & excesivo —más de lo normal— OoC por esta vez D'x... además de ser 'la continuación' del capítulo anterior~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#08:_** _ **  
**_ ** _En Año Nuevo._**

* * *

 **U** na vez lograda pasar la Navidad y ese merecido receso entre ambas fechas, no supo cómo es que se vio involucrado en la fiesta de Año Nuevo que patrocinaba uno de los tantos auspiciantes de la temporada de carreras. Pero no podía hacer nada más que beber mientras parecía querer hundirse en uno de los sofás que el gran salón tenía para sus invitados. Por más irónico que fuese, tal vez era mejor pasar desapercibido en esa noche que llamar la atención tras terminar haciendo algo extremadamente estúpido, y mejor que nadie Lightning sabía de ello.

—Y por ser tan maduro, es que beberé hasta quedarme dormido aquí mismo —se dijo, aún cuando su lengua estaba bastante trabada y sus palabras bastante arrastradas—. Cuando despierte será un año nuevo.

Para su suerte, si no habría la boca, no delataba cuanto había tomado ya, y ese era un motivo bastante aceptable como para permitirse sonreír ampliamente, haciendo de toda su expresión algo mucho más gracioso de ver aunque la mayoría estuviese al pendiente exclusivamente de sus propios asuntos.

— _Che cosa ci fai qui?_ —Dejándose caer a un lado suyo tras saltar por encima del sofá, pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros con total confianza y le miró con curiosidad—. Te estás perdiendo la diversión.

—Quizá prefiera quedarme aquí —comentó en medio de un bostezo, manteniendo la mirada aparte cuando el borde de la copa se apoyaba distraídamente sobre labios.

— _Stai bene,_ McQueen?

Entre asombrado y preocupado por su comportamiento, Francesco trató de comprobar algún indicio de fiebre en el rubio, llevando los labios hasta su frente luego de apartar algunos mechones con la mano libre. De no haber estado tan aletargado, posiblemente hubiese sido empujado apenas amagó a romper parte de la distancia que mantenían.

—Sólo estoy esperando que la hora pase —contestó, ignorando lo anterior y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, como si estuviera cansado—. Hay demasiada gente feliz cuando se supone que trato de deprimirme… y casi no conozco a nadie de lo que están —terminó por explicar al verle, aunque un detalle captó profundamente su atención y evitó que siguiese con la lista de quejas que, durante aquellos minutos solo con la bebida, se había encargado de organizar en su dispersa mente.

—Conoces a Francesco, y eso no es algo que muchos puedan presumir —recordó con arrogancia al verle por el rabillo del ojo, totalmente cómodo y ajeno a lo que pensaba #95… hasta que él mismo se lo hizo saber al alejarse rápidamente—. _Cosa succede?_

— ¿Por qué demonios tienes una maldita marca en el cuello? —demandó saber, señalando el punto al mismo tiempo que afilaba la mirada sobre él.

—Debiste dejarla anoche. Tú también tienes una por…

Apartó de un manotazo la mano cuando llegó a rozar una parte visible de su cuello, más notablemente molesto que de costumbre. Comprendiendo un poco la situación —aunque no terminase de entender por qué la repentina rabieta del otro corredor—, dejó de reír y borró por completo su mueca burlona.

—Esa marca es de lápiz labial —declaró al aproximarse de nuevo, sólo que tomándolo por ambas solapas del blazer después de dejar la vacía copa donde no estorbase—, además de reciente y… del mismo color del rastro que te quedó en tus labios, sin contar en la manga de la camisa cuando debiste tratar de limpiarla.

Recomponiéndose rápidamente, el piloto echó la cabeza hacia atrás al comenzar a carcajear fuerte, aunque igualmente siendo opacado por la canción de «Bella bella» que seguía sonando por lo alto.

—Una fan se emocionó y Francesco trató de que no lo notaras, nada más —explicó con naturalidad al alzar los hombros, mas Lightning sólo frunció los labios en un mohín—. _Non mi credi?_

—Ni un poco —respondió neutralmente aunque, quizá, gesticulando de más cuando negaba con la cabeza sin desviar la vista de sus ojos caobas.

No obstante, el castaño parecía estar ligeramente entretenido con los celos de su novio… o lo bastante como para poderse tomar la situación con debida seriedad y/o la madurez de la que solía jactarse sólo por la pequeña diferencia de edad que se llevaban.

—Sabes que todo esto se puede resolver en la cama, ¿no?

Diciéndolo de esa forma tan sincera, creyó dar en el blanco cuando el #95 bajó la mirada, por lo que su sonrisa petulante volvió a asomarse por mucho menos tiempo de lo que se imaginó que duraría.

—Le dijiste lo mismo a la chica de antes, ¿no? —preguntó con un tono nasal que, claramente, Francesco no se esperó oír de él, ni en ese momento ni en esa fecha.

— _Scusi?_ —Quiso asegurarse, confundido y esperando que pronto Lightning alzase la frente en alto con alguna excusa para fingir que realmente no había pasado nada; sin embargo, eso no pasó.

Hundió el rostro en su pecho mientras su mano se deslizó hasta quedar colgando de la cadena con el relámpago que seguía usando el italiano, ocultando así parte de sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos bastante acuosos por si el juego de luces terminaba por jugarle en contra.

—Olvídalo —le gruñó sin tastabillar. Estaba tan molesto con él como consigo mismo: ¿cómo había pensado que el tomar tanto no lo haría ponerse bastante sentimental si Francesco era el que hacía una idiotez que lo avergonzaba o que lo arrastrase consigo?

—McQueen —llamó, aunque él pareció negar con la cabeza cuando reaccionó ante su voz—, _perché credi sono tornato?_

—Estoy bastante seguro de que el novio de esa chica debió aparecer, y por eso regresaste a molestarme antes de que te patearan el trasero —habló rápidamente entre bufidos que, aunque hizo difícil el distinguir cada palabra por todo lo que la situación acarreaba, Francesco las descifró de algún modo, fuese por costumbre, intuición o por algo más.

— _Ma,_ McQueen —insistió, revisando la hora en su rolex antes de rodearle con un brazo—, ¿acaso Francesco tiene el nombre de alguien más en su trasero?

Por más de que estuvo a punto de decirle rápidamente algo como «más te vale que no», terminó contradiciendo con lo segundo que cruzó su mente.

—En primer lugar: ni siquiera estás usando el uniforme que tiene la etiqueta esa.

— ¿Y este emblema no significa nada? —Inquirió soberbiamente cuando logró que Lightning volviese a verlo cuando pareció desistir un poco del mosqueo—. _È più visibile rispetto alle hickeys…_

— ¿Se supone que hagamos las paces sólo por eso? —indagó con torpe recelo, y un corto beso fue lo primero que obtuvo—. Aún no olvido que sigues teniendo _rouge_ en el cuello y…

—Ahora tú también lo tienes —burló y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, aprovechó a tomarle una foto segundos después de dejar la marca sobre su cuello, además de manchar parte del cuello de su camisa con el mismo color sólo para hacerlo más evidente—. _Felice Anno Nuovo_ , _darling_.

— _Happy New Year, stronzo._

Más calmado, inhaló; no obstante, el suspiro que exhaló fue interrumpido por el verdadero beso de año nuevo cuando las campanadas se hicieron sonar al ser pausada la electrónica música de ambiente. Por más de empezar como todos los demás de las demás parejas esparcidas por el lugar (de manera simple y corta), fue ganando bastante intensidad por toda la tensión acumulada antes y… por la libertad de la que gozaban por estar relativamente lejos de ellas, que casi era un crimen de desaprovechar.

Al menos, Lightning agradecía que esas cosas sólo fuesen una vez al año, aún cuando las lujosas y exclusivas fiestas en yates o terrazas valiesen la pena el sacrificar esas horas en las que podía hacer algo más productivo. Y claro, hablaba de la ebriedad extrema que sacaba a relucir su lado más vulnerable —por no decir amoroso, dulce e infantil, _entre otras cosas que tampoco quería recordar ni aclarar_ — y no de los obvios beneficios que derivaban de la misma mezcla de alcohol de la que se estaba quejando mientras las explosiones de pólvora recibían el comienzo del año nuevo.

Sonrió, bastante conforme y torpe a la vez cuando le devolvió el abrazo antes de que con un disimulado gesto —siendo seguido de un susurro al oído que acentuó la intención de antes—, se fuesen alejando cada vez más de todos los demás presentes.

Sí... quizá, _muy remotamente_ , Francesco tendría razón y las cosas sí terminarían por resolverse en alguna cama, _para variar_ ; porque en el sofá no podía permitírselo _otra vez,_ y menos en público _._ Además, estaba el detalle de que por muy ebrio que estuviese, por el bien de su orgullo tampoco se lo haría saber nunca…aunque intuyese que el italiano ya estaba al tanto de todo ello.

«Como sea.»

 _Detalles, detalles._

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Otro final cutre para la colección x3... y para celebrar que la racha de 'En...' seguirá por unos días más BD (?).**

 **Ya spoileé parte del tema de mañana (?) así que... atenerse a las consecuencias +w+ y rezad porque deje de destrozar temas explotables con tonterías como estas x3, ¡sacadas de nuevo antes de las 6 de la mañana, otro día que debo madrugar :'D!**

 **LOL~, y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	9. En uno de sus hobbies

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Lo único mío es la adorable OC de relleno xD y... todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Tal vez el escribir en estado zombie no sea la mejor idea BD pero... me entretuve escribiendo otra cosa que, _con algo más que suerte,_ puede que publique dentro de un rato :'3.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#09:_** _ **  
**_ ** _En uno de sus hobbies._**

* * *

 **S** i bien era algo aceptable el desperdiciar un cuarto de hora en acompañar a Francesco mientras sacaba a pasear a su _Cane Corso_ , él era quien caminaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás del par… y de una de sus tantas primas, que había insistido en acompañarlos sólo para fastidiar y entrometerse en lo que el perro no podría —según creía fervientemente Lightning—. Aunque todavía no pudiese confirmar nada (ya que la niña apenas había hablado, y puramente comentarios en italiano para iluminar aún más toda su perspectiva), no creía que fuese coincidencia que ella decidiese aparecerse _por unos días_ en casa de su tío y abuela… el mismo tiempo que él se hospedaría en la misma casa.

De todas maneras, aún yendo de incógnito por las calles, de vez en cuando solían detenerse por cosa del castaño que guiaba al grupo, que se quedaba hablando con ancianitas que sólo hablan italiano… _por más de que éstas dejasen bastante en claro que preguntaban por él al no ser tan cautelosas como se podría esperar._ Y no, no es que fuese alguna paranoia suya o algún delirio de grandeza derivado de su ego; si su sentido lo dictaminaba, tenía que ser cierto solamente por ello.

Incómodo por quinta vez desde que salieron —hacía alrededor de diez minutos, _¿pero quién los contaba?_ —, cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, aparentando estar bastante desorientado cuando no aparentaba estar muy interesado en algún punto al otro lado de la calle.

—La señora Antonia sólo está preguntando cuando se casarán —le avisó con total naturalidad y acento la niña, acariciando al achocolatado Mastín Italiano y sin siquiera molestarse en verle al hablarle.

Automáticamente, el rubio sintió como se atragantaba con su propia saliva ante la sola idea de ello. Si aquella mujer entrada en años era mala disimulando, él era mil veces peor en situaciones así de comprometedoras.

—Pensé que sólo hablabas italiano, Paola —comentó, exageradamente asombrado en un intento por encubrir lo anterior… por más de que tal cosa fuese bastante difícil (por no decir imposible).

—Vittoria —corrigió de mala forma, dedicándole una mirada que era aún peor que su gélido tono.

—Vittoria —repitió, hastiado y rodando los ojos—. Si me entendías, ¿por qué nunca me hablaste o respondiste algo de lo que decía antes? —preguntó luego con genuino interés al alzar una ceja, aunque ella no le creyese en nada gracias a la mueca anterior.

—A Duke no le agradas —contestó con la misma simpleza, abrazándose al animal que no parecía noción de nada a su alrededor, ya que seguía mirando todo con la lengua de afuera—, y a mí tampoco.

Sabiendo que había oído perfectamente bien, instantáneamente Lightning forzó una de sus mejores sonrisas al tratar de mantener la calma. Como buen adulto que era, no podía molestarse con una adorable niña, y menos cuando quería causar una buena impresión ante los conocidos de aquel piloto que… _bueno…_ para bien o para mal, era su novio.

— ¿Acaso te molesté con algo? —cuestionó, apretando con fuerza la correa que seguía sosteniendo mientras creía que Vittoria no se daba cuenta.

Pero antes de que la menor pudiese siquiera pensar una respuesta para molestarle, Francesco regresó alegremente; parecía tararear una canción que el americano desconoció mientras retomaba vagamente el domino sobre la correa de Duke.

— _Possiamo continuare_ —anunció al verles, cruzándose de brazos mientras su mascota comenzaba a ponerse hiperactiva sin razón alguna—. Aún quedan varias manzanas por recorrer, y la farmacia queda por el camino —agregó una tonada más baja cuando volteó a ver al rubio, sonriéndole de medio lado mientras mantenía el buen humor de antes.

—Me niego por completo. —Ligeramente sonrojado, Lightning retrocedió torpemente un paso. Pasando por alto la estoica expresión que mantenía Vittoria, esperó que ese segundo en el que le volteó a verla le indicase a Francesco el motivo de su reacción—. Digo: ¿para qué molestar a tu dulce prima haciéndola esperar con Duke… afuera del lugar?

— ¿Quedarme fuera? _Perché?_ Yo entraría con ustedes —contradijo rápidamente ella—, Duke se quedaría fuera.

—Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, McQueen —comentó burlonamente, apoyando un codo sobre su hombro—. Vittoria puede acompañarnos a comprar…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Son cosas de hombres! —Interrumpió por lo alto, sacándole ventaja a eso de estar en un país extranjero que, de paso, también poseía una lengua extranjera—. No voy a entrar a una farmacia a comprar condones con tu prima presente —añadió con semblante mucho más reservado, gesticulando lo menos posible para que la niña en cuestión no entendiese, aunque aún así siguiese delatándose de todas las maneras posibles.

—McQueen…

—Hablo en serio —insistía con total ensimismamiento que, por más que el castaño quería avisarle que Duke estaba tratando de orinarle la pierna (ya que intentaba evitarlo, tironeando de la correa cada vez que el canino se le acercaba), éste ni siquiera lo notó al empezar a caminar de un lado al otro por la acera—. Sí, sé que son muy unidos y todo eso, ¡pero sería más incómodo que cuando nos encontramos a Sally haciendo fila en la misma caja a la que íbamos! ¿Lo recuerdas?

— _È impossibile dimenticare._ Cuando fue su turno, se llevó todas las golosinas cercanas y terminó por tropezar con esa pirámide de papel higiénico para que no viéramos que compró —recordó mientras Lightning reía, camuflando su ansiedad en ello. No obstante, al verlo tan cómodo, le fue imposible no remarcarle otra cosa más acerca de esa vez en Radiator Springs—. Aunque no superó _tua faccia_ cuando la dependienta pidió por el altavoz _i preservativi_ porque no tenía el código de la caja _._

Como era de esperar, la risa cesó para dar paso al ofendido y colorido rostro del rubio que, a pesar de todo, lo miraba como si no entendiera en lo más mínimo de qué hablaba.

—No empezarás a molestar con eso aquí y ahora… ¿verdad? —Preguntó recelosamente, de nuevo con un tono mucho más bajo del que acostumbraba—. Se supone que sólo te acompañaría a pasear a tu perro, no… a todo lo demás.

—Francesco no tiene la culpa de ser popular —dijo, hablando más en serio que en broma, como sonó al final.

Negando con la cabeza, a Lightning no le quedó más opción que alzar hombros y empezar a reír.

—Sólo te he visto hablando con mujeres que podrían ser la abuela de tu abuela —bromeó con claro alivio al enfatizarlo—, así que si ese es tu intento por ponerme celoso en tu proprio terreno… lamento informarte que no te esforzaste nada bien esta vez —terminó por jactarse altivamente, y eso fue lo que detuvo a Vittoria de avisar lo del posible enamoramiento de Duke hacia su pierna, ya fuese a él o a su tío.

Sin embargo, con un pequeño gesto cuando ella volteó a verlo, Francesco le indicó que guardase silencio mientras el #95 empezaba a alardear predeciblemente de cómo eran las cosas cuando la situación era al revés… y el can comenzaba a demostrar todo su aprecio al entusiasmarse demasiado contra su pierna derecha, descubierta por la bermuda que estaba usando debido al calor de la estación.

A la próxima, seguramente Lightning lo pensaría dos veces antes de asumir cosas y negarse a ir por unos analgésicos a la farmacia… y también al aceptar acompañarle en su hobby más común y fácil de seguir porque, ante cualquier pronóstico, ni loco volvía a intentar cocinar después de que, _muy accidentalmente_ , casi terminó por incendiar la cocina al no llegar a poder usar el horno como decían las indicaciones.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **¿Fun Fact del día~? Algo así tenía pensado para otro tema del OTP Challenge original pero, como la idea no me convenció del todo en su momento... ¿por qué no aprovechar y dejar que algo así viese la luz :'D?**

 **Upupupu~ (?). Como no tengo muchas amenazas de distracciones & el tema de mañana seguramente me divierta más, para variar, estará pronto para entonces 7v7(L).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	10. En una situación comprometedora

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Es la primera vez que me tardo tanto en publicar un capítulo que ya tenía hecho desde ayer x/D pero... el mundo quería que tardase para posiblemente recompensar con otro OneShot que podría subir en unas horas +w+7 (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~. ¿Mención del día? Supueeestamente... Ubicado en el canon de Cars2 ¬v¬7.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#10:_** _ **  
**_ ** _En una situación comprometedora._**

* * *

 **U** na tonta discusión que derivó en una pelea, un tonto empujón inicial y ¿cuál había sido el polémico resultado? Que tanto el #95 como el #1 terminaran revolcándose sobre el suelo de uno de los garajes… literalmente hablando, aunque todo quisiese indicar más al sentido figurado que a cualquier otra cosa.

Después de lo de Porto Corsa, obviamente el italiano había ido buscar al ganador de la ronda para quejarse como era debido, jactándose de que sólo había ganado por cuestión de suerte y que eso no se volvería a repetir en Inglaterra, donde se demostraría que era el más veloz entre los demás campeones. Por otra parte, Lightning sólo rodaba los ojos cuando no le ignoraba o comentaba sarcásticamente sobre alguna de las excusas que le entendía. Y… hasta ahí es donde todo estaba claro, porque fuese por un impulso, la tensión acumulada —y generada por la misma competencia— o cambios de hora, habían terminado en el piso.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos quería ceder y limitar a quedar abajo del otro, por lo tanto, gracias al forcejeo entre toda esa pelea, habían conseguido desarreglar bastante sus apariencias, dejándolas libres para todas las malas interpretaciones para las que se prestaba la escena que estaban protagonizando sin aún ser conscientes de ello. En parte podría ser por la misma sugestión que se generaba pero… ¡vamos! _Uno encima del otro, la ropa parcialmente desgarrada o rebelando más de lo que debería cubrir, los jadeos y el sudor por el esfuerzo provocado por tanta lucha…_ Sin contar las miradas desafiantes que sostenían, o la sonrisa triunfal que le dedicaba el que finalmente había quedado arriba tras lograr acomodarse sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién es el bebito llorón ahora?

Dejándose llevar por la arrogancia, encorvó la espalda para quedar más cerca de su rostro al mismo tiempo que seguía tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa que el piloto llevaba debajo de la chaqueta tricolor del uniforme _. Sí, nada de lo que estaba haciendo mejoraba nada a la vista._

—McQueen, tú sólo tomaste a Francesco con la guardia baja —comentó cínicamente al mismo tiempo que alzaba hombros como podía; no era nada cómodo estar apoyando los codos sobre el suelo, y menos teniendo a la superestrella del momento sentado, prácticamente, sobre su cadera.

Reaccionó y, de haber podido, se habría golpeado la frente. Lightning lo notó por su expresión, pero no entendió que es lo que pasaba o, porque repentinamente, el de ojos caobas había empezado a reír sin razón aparente.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de admitir que soy superior a ti? —preguntó demasiado vacilante para tratarse de él mismo. Quizá, la pizca de nervios que había empezado a surgir en él fue la culpable—. Es bastante preocupante…

— _Non hai notato?_ —burló tras enarcar una ceja y recuperar su soberbia sonrisa.

— ¿Notar qué? —replicó con tono irritado que sólo se acentuó cuando Francesco siguió riendo—. Te gané de nuevo, ¿qué tiene de divertido para ti que…?

— _Signore_ McQueen _,_ la prensa mundial tiene unas preguntas más para usted por ser uno de los líderes de…

Y la interrupción robó la atención de ambos competidores de manera instantánea. Sin embargo, mientras el encargado parecía tratar de asimilar aquel cuadro, el italiano mantenía su expresión arrogante a la vez que Lightning juntaba las cejas, cuestionándose por qué aquel hombre lucía tan sorprendido e incómodo.

 _«… sorprendido e incómodo.»_

Comprendió todo una vez más flashes le alumbraron y… no porque las reporteras del GWP empezasen a platicar sobre lo decepcionante que era que alguien tan encantador y guapo como Francesco resultase ser gay.

Tan rápido como su cerebro le dio la orden, se puso torpemente de pie, aunque la sencilla —y demasiado disimulada— zancadilla del piloto de Fórmula no dejó que se alejase mucho de donde estaba originalmente.

— ¿Alguno… quiere aclarar algo? —se animó a preguntar una de las chicas, obviamente, sin saber a quién acercarle el micrófono primero—. Esta es su oportunidad para hacerlo.

De nuevo, impidiendo que el rubio se recobrase y tomase el control de la situación, el #1 se adelantó para tomar el habla.

—Francesco es irresistible, y tarde o temprano, McQueen iba a ceder…

— ¿Ceder en qué? —Interrumpió, demasiado rojo y avergonzado para verse algo más que molesto desde detrás de su espalda—. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos por aquí?

— _Scusi;_ _McQueen è_ _passivo-agressivo._ —Ignorándole habló de nuevo a las cámaras, tratando de disimular lo mejor que podía cuan fastidioso era que el otro tratara de arrebatarle el micrófono—. _E_ aparentemente, recién acaba de salir del clóset —agregó al verle por el rabillo del ojo, únicamente para comprobar cuanto se desubicaba.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Por si eso no era ayuda suficiente, se mordió la punta de la lengua para guardar la calma y no empezar a maldecir a nada ni a nadie frente a toda la prensa… _y por nadie se refería a Francesco Bernoulli._

—Ni siquiera estás usando bien el término —apuntó primero, siendo lo único que sentía que podía decir con relativo tono casual. Luego, revolviéndose aún más el desordenado cabello, carraspeó un poco—, y además, sólo por si lo olvidabas… _lamentablemente_ tengo novia en Radiator Springs; una llamada Sally, así que lo nuestro es imposible —dijo tan malicioso como sarcástico al devolverle la mirada.

— ¿Hablas de la chica que es la fanática número uno de Francesco?

El sólo recordarle eso bastó para que Lightning volviese a bufar.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que Mater sólo exageraba? —Gruñó celosamente, tratando de zanjar de una vez ese dilema—. Si le gustaras tanto, estaría aquí mismo sólo por conocerte.

— ¿Y no se supone que por ser _tua ragazza_ y amarte tanto… debería estar aquí mismo, apoyándote? —contraatacó, más por un deje de curiosidad que por nada.

—Tenía trabajo atrasado —excusó rápido y con la mejor cara de póker que en su vida había puesto, aunque ni eso bastó para que el italiano se diese cuenta del pretexto de la situación y empezase a carcajear por lo mismo.

— _Bene._ —Cediéndole vagamente el micrófono, comenzó a alejarse de todo el público una vez ubicó entre la multitud a su equipo de mecánicos. Por cosa de los accidentes en la pista, ni siquiera era necesario que él acudiese también a la conferencia de prensa tras haber quedado _en el primer lugar de los perdedores_ —. _Buona fortuna_ explicándole todo lo que pasó al mundo… y, en especial, a la _signorina_ Sally —agregó con una sonrisa llena de sorna al verle por encima del hombro.

Sencillamente, sólo por haber quedado arriba en ese preciso momento es que se había llevado toda la responsabilidad de la situación, y empezaba a lamentarse un poco de ello, pero no podía quejarse más de la cuenta. De haber sido a la inversa, no dudaba de que se habría aprovechado de todo el espectáculo para decir alguna estupidez monumental y similar a algo como «que Francesco Bernoulli habría tratado de violarlo».

Suspiró con hastío, empezando a escuchar cada una de la lluvia de preguntas que recaían sobre él.

Realmente hubiese apreciado mucho la ayuda de Mater en esos momentos. Nada de lo que su amigo podría hacer sería peor que el lío en el que se había metido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Tenía esta situación en la cabeza, luego otra que involucraba una tina (que quizá llegue a usar... algún día 7v7 (?) y... cuando empezaba una, no me convencía y regresaba a la otra~, así hasta que Fever de Adam Lambert ayudó bastante :'D.**

 _ **¡Respondiendo a Guest~!**_ **Para nada me molestan los reviews */*, siempre me alegran el día :'D y me encanta responderlos x3(8). Kyaa~, siento que hago un buen trabajo en vez de estar saturando a este maravilloso par *-*. ¡Muchas gracias por molestarte en comentar! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :'3.**

 **Tal vez debí reservar la risa de Monokuma para hoy (?), pero el siguiente tema estará listo para mañana también~, y espero que sorprenda... tanto como creo que me sorprenderá a mí o/ó.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	11. En una escena del crimen

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Originalmente, el tema surgió por una cosa +w+, luego 'cambié de objetivo' y, al notar cuan desubicado podría quedar un drama así en este conjunto... no tuve más opción que irme a lo tremendamente ridículo n/nu.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~. ¡Y por hoy~! Absurdo AU :'D, en el cual... las referencias a Starsky&Hutch y La Pantera Rosa (aunque ésta vez sea la 2 x/D) son... _bueno_ , algo obvias B(.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#11:_** _ **  
**_ ** _En la escena de un crimen._**

* * *

 **P** ara la fama que se había hecho rápidamente, no le sorprendía que el juez de un remoto pueblito llamado Radiator Springs le llamase para asignarle un reciente e importante crimen, pero tendría que admitir —al menos, en su fuero interno— que el que la abogada también llamase a otro detective para que interviniese lo consideraba… excesivamente innecesario, y no era su ego el que estaba hablando por él mismo.

—Pensé que conmigo era suficiente —le comentó el rubio a la chica, aburrido, mientras se apoyaba en una de las rústicas mesas de la cafetería.

—Lo siento, "Letritas" —contestó ella, viéndole unos momentos por encima del hombro la vez que, de su portafolio, sacaba una carpeta bastante cargada de documentos y fotografías—, pero todo es por precaución.

— ¡Son como diez en el pueblo! —Soltó, rodando los ojos con cierto agobio—. ¿En verdad necesitaban a otro detective para un caso tan fácil como este?

—Es uno europeo; tal vez el tener un punto de vista diferente les ayude a resolverlo con más rapidez —se defendió Sally, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza—. Se complementarían, ¿o no? Tú piensas de un modo, él del otro y…

—Ken McQueen no necesita ningún compañero —insistió por enésima vez, disimulando el resentimiento al hojear el informe que tenían sobre la víctima en cuestión.

—Francesco Rocara Squarceluppi Brancaleone tampoco necesita compañero alguno —habló con acento italiano el hombre castaño que apareció después, cruzándose de brazos y retirando parte de su cabello hacia atrás—; y menos uno que no podrá seguirle el paso.

Inmediatamente le vio por el rabillo del ojo, el McQueen gruñó y cerró la carpeta antes de girarse hacia él, reposando su brazo en el borde del asiento.

—Disculpa, creo que nunca he oído hablar de ti —burló con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona—, ¿y aún así viniste de tan lejos? _Qué lindo…_

— _Complementi per più tardi,_ McQueen. Francesco resolverá el caso antes de que te des cuenta —contestó sin inmutarse, aunque correspondió con la misma intensidad tanto la mueca como la mirada.

Por más de que Sally miró a uno y luego al otro para intervenir, no supo cómo interrumpir aquel duelo visual que la tenía tan incómoda. Sólo se limitó a dejar el papeleo correspondiente antes de retirarse con un ligero asentimiento que… posiblemente, tampoco habría sido notado.

Tal vez —y sólo tal vez— había tomado la decisión equivocada al querer hacer las cosas por cuenta propia.

* * *

— ¿ **P** odemos decir que fue un secuestro?

Al cabo de un rato, investigando meticulosamente cada detalle en la escena en donde lo habían visto con vida por última vez, el detective americano sólo pudo dilucidar ello, y no porque su pareja le distrajera… o algo por el estilo. _Era demasiado ridículo tan sólo considerar aquello, ¿no?_

—Todo parece indicar ello —respondió el italiano, aún de cuclillas por estar examinando las que parecían ser unas huellas marcadas en el camino de tierra. Afortunadamente, por estar dándole la espalda, no notó el respingo causado en el otro al salir tan abruptamente de sus cavilaciones—. _Qualcuno sospetto?_

—Con lo raros que son por aquí… podría ser cualquiera. —Desinteresadamente, alzó hombros y volvió su vista en dirección contraria a él—. Hasta la misma abogada que te contrató.

De no haber sido tan seria la situación, probablemente Francesco habría reído sólo por imaginarse que una chica tan dulce e inocente fuese una secuestradora serial en potencia.

— ¿La _bella_ Sally? —repitió, sonriendo por no poder carcajear a causa de su profesionalismo detectivesco.

—Pudo haber aprovechado su coartada como abogada para poder contratarte y despejar dudas sobre ella —soltó de pronto el rubio, sosteniendo el mentón con una mano para verse más pensador conforme avanzaba lentamente hacia delante—. Podría haber pensado que estaba segura y que no sospecharíamos de ella, como había estado pasando.

— ¿ _E_ cuál sería su propósito? —Le siguió el juego, corrigiendo su postura y enarcando una ceja—. _Vendetta? Dispetto? Imboscata, forse?_

—Son acusaciones bastante duras —pensó en voz alta, igualmente considerando cada una de ellas—, aunque me inclino más por la emboscada y… ¿te molestaría mucho hablar más de una forma que te pueda entender? No hablo italiano —agregó al dispersarse y, para tratar de reafirmar su punto, señaló la tienda de ruedas que mantenían los dos italianos de la Ruta 66.

—Francesco… lo intentará —respondió con calma para su alivio, aunque por ello mismo el rubio ignoró la sonrisa pícara que el detective esbozó apenas él se dio la media vuelta—. _Dolcezza, ti dispiacerebbe andaré a parlare con il giudice?_

Remotamente confundido, detuvo su caminar únicamente para verle.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que vayas a hablar con el juez, McQueen —le hizo saber, cruzando los brazos con soberbia—. ¿Acaso no puedes con ello?

—Hubiera sido más fácil si me hablases en mi idioma; estás en Estados Unidos, no Italia —se quejó, petulantemente resignado al volver a dar con su mirada caoba—, ¿acaso tú no puedes con ello?

— _Credo_ que el que no puedes manejarlo _sei tu_ —retó, alzando serenamente los ojos—. Se supone que estamos en medio de un caso, _vero?_

—"Se supone" —repitió, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca en vez de hacer comillas en el aire—, y ni siquiera avanzamos nada…

—Sabemos que pudo haber sido _un crimine passionale_. —Aunque su tono había intencionalmente burlesco, su voz había salido relativamente seria por acoplarse al momento, y por eso mismo el otro le creyó.

— ¿Por el gato perdido del Sherif del lugar? —Cuestionó sin poder evitar soltar una ligera pero burlona risa al final—. Ya me imagino cómo será la primera plana en el diario: "Italia y América se une para seguir la pista de un indefenso gatito perdido en un pueblito que nadie conoce". ¿Qué te dice eso?

— _Che stai drammatizzando_ —respondió sin rodeo alguno para que el rubio rebufara, y eso mismo fue lo que consiguió.

—Como si se pudiera hacer otra cosa —se defendió por lo bajo, comenzando a encapricharse cada vez más que el italiano se acercaba a él—. Hablamos de un gato secuestrado, ¿qué puede ser más dramático que eso?

Favoreciéndose de lo capciosa que le había sonado aquella pregunta e ignorando el hecho de que el McQueen trataba de marcar cierta distancia con un gesto de la mano, el italiano pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros antes de contestar, totalmente confiado.

— _Tu, per esempio_.

No fue su sonrisa lo que le hizo considerar —por unos mínimos segundos— que podría tener razón, aunque sí fue la causante de que volviese a rodar los ojos antes de apartar la mirada definitivamente.

—Vayamos por ese gato de una buena vez, ¿quieres?

—Sólo si aceptas salir a tomar algo luego —propuso al guiñarle el ojo y, de nuevo, el americano no supo cómo interpretar ello como una burla o… algo relativamente en serio.

—Primero el secuestro, luego la cita.

Y entre todas las combinaciones de palabras de las que podía haber elegido, tampoco supo el por qué había elegido, precisamente, esas para tratar de centrarse en la escena de aquel crimen tal atroz.

Tendría que poner varias cosas en claro con su traicionero inconsciente, su sonrojo se lo indicaba por si aún no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **No sé si vaya de salida como para poder actualizar más tarde este intento de OneShot BD así que me arriesgaré a publicarlo... por más vago que siento que haya quedado x/D.**

 **Posible fluff para el tema de mañana u/u7, ya que la temporada de últimos capítulos se acercan ;3; —aunque no puede quejarse mucho porque son los que más le gustan (?—.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	12. Cumpliendo una apuesta

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ No es el tema que tenía pensado en un principio (realmente, se me complicó por lo clásico que era y por los tiempos modernos de ahora (?) y, después de la épica caída del server de ayer ¬¬, ahora siendo que vale menos la pena D/x.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#12:_** _ **  
**_ ** _Cumpliendo una apuesta._**

* * *

— **N** o sé en qué estaban pensando, chicos.

Con ese regaño hecho, Sally aplicaba una combinación de colores al pequeño cuenco de plástico que tenía sobre a un lado de la encimera. Aunque aquello pudiese lucir como una mezcla de mayonesa y kétchup, realmente no era más que un simple tinte del más puro rojo.

— _Una scommessa è una scommessa._

Aun lado de ella, Francesco permanecía cruzado de brazos mientras que Lightning, siendo el único desvestido de cintura para arriba y sentado de espalda a ellos en una incómoda silla de plástico, cruzaba brazos al rebufar.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, después de todo —dijo, más como una excusa que por pensar en voz alta—… y aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi magnífica cabellera por culpa de una apuesta —pareció lamentarse luego.

—Tienes el cabello corto —apuntó la fiscal en un intento de animarle, separando por mechones secciones del cabello del #95 antes de empezar a aplicar el tinte—, en un par de meses lo tendrás como nuevo…

— ¡¿En un par de meses?!

Totalmente alarmado, el corredor se levantó de pronto y con tal brusquedad que, de no haber sido por cuestión de suerte y algo de habilidad, habría vertido todo el contenido sobre la única chica presente, que le empezaba a mirar con total escepticismo.

—Quizá debiste pensar eso primero antes de apostar con una carrera —comentó sin cambiar de expresión, aunque después de exhalar un cansino suspiro, Lightning sintió que debía volver a tomar asiento inmediatamente con tal de no hacerla enojar.

—Pero no fue con una carrera —soltó sin pensar, y al instante se arrepintió de ello.

—Entonces, ¿con qué fue? —Naturalmente, Sally curioseó un poco al verlos, después de comenzar a teñir de abajo a arriba el rubio cabello de su amigo—. ¿Un videojuego? ¿Cantidad de admiradoras? ¿Velocidad máxima? —siguió insistiendo, cada vez más divertida a la vez que el de ojos celestes no hacía nada más que incomodarse, cosa que demostraba al encogerse en su asiento y morder su labio inferior.

—Francesco cree que McQueen estará encantado de contar con lujo de detalles en qué fue que perdió —contestó arrogantemente y, en cuando el aludido volteó a verlo de forma homicida, se limitó a sonreírle cariñosamente al alzar hombros, como si no hubiese dicho nada malo.

—Para que haya apostado "su preciado cabello", estoy bastante segura de que fue en algo igual de tonto —bromeó ligeramente Sally, ganándose otro bufido del americano—. Vamos, Letritas; ¿en qué fue?

—Prefiero llevarme el secreto a la tumba —dictó de forma caprichosa que, lejos endurecer sus facciones, resaltó en sonrojo que había estado disimulando con la charla entre su exnovia y su novio—. Quiero morir con dignidad, ¿saben?

Sin poder evitarlo, la platinada soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Tan malo fue? —En busca de respuestas, volvió la vista hacia Francesco que, en un raro intento por no reír, mantenía dibujada en su rostro una muy orgullosa sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera llegó a ser malo.

—Por favor —intervino Lightning, tratando de aparentar serenidad digna de un monje budista—, ¿podemos volver al tema de como sufrirá mi cabello, y no del modo en el que perdí una patética apuesta?

—Si haré parte del trabajo, lo mínimo que merezco es estar informada —replicó Sally, volviendo a aplicar el tinte en la otra parte apartada de su cabello—, sin mencionar que, como tu exnovia, en estos momentos me siento algo… inquieta.

— _Perché non lo dici,_ McQueen? —Volvió a presionar Francesco, rodeando a la muchacha por los hombros y, de paso, aprovechando a constatar como la tintura iba haciendo efecto al remplazar el rubio por un rojo tan intenso como su propio Ferrari—. Tampoco es algo tan vergonzoso… para tratarse de _te._

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido. —Entre el sarcasmo, gruñó y siguió ignorando como parte de la mezcla empezaba a escurrirse, lentamente, a cada lado de su rostro después de que la chica tiñera la zona cercana—. Por cierto, Sally; habías hecho esto antes, ¿no?

—De hecho, fue Ramone quien hizo que mi cabello fuese celeste durante ese tiempo que me tatuó —admitió con una pequeña y apenada sonrisa, empezando a teñir la parte de las raíces, aún relucientemente claras—, pero he practicado con Holley. ¿De dónde creíste que salieron sus reflejos fucsias?

Sin mucho interés en el tema, Lightning alzó hombros. No necesitaba un estilista profesional para pagar una apuesta tan íntima… por más de que lo estuviese replanteando en secreto en ese mismo momento.

—No lo sé. ¿De alguna peluquería británica, quizá? —burló y, casi por acción inmediata del karma, una gota vagamente anaranjada terminó por caerle en el ojo.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a enjuagarte con agua —aconsejó la fiscal, mordiéndose el labio inferior con cierta culpa al verlo a la vez que, aún a su lado, Francesco no reprimió ni un poco el repentino ataque de risa que tuvo en cuanto el actual pelirrojo empezó a sufrir la versión dramática de un ataque de pánico, apelando a que se quedaría ciego de por vida, y que ellos dos se arrepentirían; todo al mismo tiempo en el que trataba de ir hasta el baño más cercano a la cocina, tanteando todo y… tropezando con todo, también.

¿Qué más podría haber hecho el #95? Prefería quedar en ridículo enfrente de Sally —cosa a la que, remotamente, estaba algo acostumbrado y, por ende, no le apenaba tanto como hacerlo enfrente de alguien más— antes de confesarle que la apuesta no había sido por algo tan inocente como lo que ella había pensado.

 _«¿Bromeas? Soy Lightning McQueen, puedo con eso… ¡Y es más! Si llego a sonrojarme tan sólo una vez, me teñiré el cabello del rojo más fuerte que consigas.»_

Eso creyó hasta que la hora de la verdad llegó al anochecer, en aquella suite presidencial y sumamente detallada al más puro estilo cursimente romántico… en la que terminaron viendo películas para-nada-románticas.

Entre todas las cosas con las que podía haber apostado su cabello, ¿justamente lo había hecho para defender que no era virgen? _Sí, era bastante estúpido desde un principio_ , lo admitía al enjuagarse los ojos y, de paso, refrescar sus —nuevamente— encendidas mejillas.

Durante los próximos meses, sin duda recordaría tener muchísimo más cuidado a la hora de apostar algo contra su novio… por más seguro que estuviese de salirse con la suya, fuese por habilidad o por la suerte de novato que… técnicamente, sí seguía teniendo por seguir siéndolo _en ese sentido_.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Sep, está más vago que de costumbre pero... _bueh_ , no tengo excusa para haber terminado en esta cosa (?). A compensación podría haber dos OneShots independientes 7v7 en los que trabajaré una vez terminen estos :'3... _o tal vez antes~._**

 ** _¿Actualización?_ Me perdí por culpa de estar esperando para actualizar ayer o/ó, así que probablemente sea mañana x'3 (el tema me gusta bastante como para hacerlo a la apurada BD).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	13. Conociendo a sus ex's

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. De nuevo, lo único que me pertenece es un OC de relleno ¬3¬ & todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Sea por cosa del destino o trorelleadas de mi cerebro, como que al pensar en este tema olvidé épicamente que Sally era la novia de Lightning en el canon... por como quinta vez :/D —lo que quiere decir es que, al recordarlo vagamente tras verlo, se sorprendió demasiado (?—, así que la idea inicial... seguramente quedará en la lista de cosas que podré reciclar... algún día x3.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **#13:  
**_ _ **Conociendo a sus ex's.**_

* * *

 **A** unque en una etapa temprana de su vida habían sido novios, en ese preciso momento aquel par se encontraba sentado, lado a lado, en la parte alta de una de las tantas gradas que aquel circuito de Fórmula 1 les otorgaba a los interesados; ella apoyando a un piloto en particular —como si de un partido de fútbol se tratase— mientras que él, detrás de las gafas oscuras, trataba de orientarse un poco cuando simulaba no conocerla. Podría haber sido su idea el asistir ahí, pero apenas lograba diferenciar a algunos conductores y, entre ellos, ninguno estaba su novio.

Manteniendo los brazos cruzados, con la mejor sutileza que logró emular al cabo de un rato, trató de recordarle a Sally que se suponía que debía mantener su anonimato, mas ésta apenas le hizo algo de caso, provocando que comenzase a arrepentirse de haberla invitado con el boleto extra que Harv le dio y que no pudo darle a Mater. De no estar ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, desearía que su mejor amigo lograse pasar más tiempo con él, como en los viejos tiempos.

Inhaló y, al exhalar, su intento de suspiro le fue cortado repentinamente cuando la platinada se aferró a él, sacudiéndolo un poco mientras le avisaba cosas como «va a la cabeza» y «es la ronda final».

—Hey, cuidado; me despeinas —bromeó al principio, empezando a divertirse con el entusiasmo que antes le habría molestado—. Pero, ¿de quién hablas? Entre tantos coches rojos, no logro distinguir el #1…

— ¿Cómo qué no? —replicó ella, repentinamente tan confundida como asombrada—. Sólo hay dos Fórmulas así: uno es el Ferrari de Francesco y el otro de Angella.

— ¿También es italiana, o sólo europea? —quiso saber, alzando una ceja al voltear para verle con cierto interés.

—Italiana. —Por más de que se limitara a responder sólo eso, en sus labios permanecía una sonrisa traviesa que Lightning notó rápido—. ¿Te pondrás celoso por eso?

— ¿Por una simple competidora italiana? —repitió burlonamente antes de negar ligeramente. Como si quiera dejar en claro su punto, pronto comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa—. ¿Con quién crees que tratas, Sally?

Y de nuevo, la sonrisa de la muchacha volvió a relucir al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron sus ojos; sólo que en esa vez el rubio no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco.

* * *

 **C** on toda la autoridad que podía tener exclusivamente por ser el reconocido novio del ganador de ese Grand Prix, el corredor americano se hizo paso hasta llegar junto al equipo de Francesco una vez la típica ceremonia del shampain finalizó y éste regresaba a la cabina antes de pasar por el vestuario. No obstante, a pesar de que no le había prestado verdadera atención a los que habían quedado en segundo y tercer puesto —aún cuando reconocía que el segundo era una chica, igualmente vestida de rojo, y el tercero un sujeto vestido del mismo blanco que su auto—, su intuición inicial sobre Angella se confirmó cuando la encontró felicitando al #1 con un efusivo abrazo... que parecía no cesar.

—Esto es algo incómodo —le comentó Sally por lo bajo, casi escondida detrás de la espalda de Lightning al verlos.

Y sí, lo era bastante… teniendo en cuenta de que la pareja de italianos no reparó en ellos hasta que, luego de que su paciencia fuera puesta a prueba hasta el límite, el rubio del #95 carraspeó lo bastante fuerte como para llamarle la atención a uno de ellos.

— _McQueen!_ —Separándose un poco de la hermosa piloto de lacio y atado cabello azabache, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo saludó, sonriendo ampliamente debido el asombro—. Francesco no esperaba verte aquí.

—Hasta donde sabía, en eso se basaban las sorpresas —respondió al rodar los ojos. Quisiese o no, no disimularía en nada cuanto le molestó la escena anterior—. Por cierto, ¿nos presentarás a tu amiguita? —Cuestionó exigentemente con una sonrisa tan forzada que, inclusive, daba algo de miedo—. Ambos se veían _bastante unidos_ segundos antes de que llegáramos.

—Angella Venturelli, _passerotto_ —se presentó inmediatamente la piloto, acercándose para besarlo dos veces a modo de presentación, aunque eso no cambió nada su fastidiada expresión, que se dejó ver cuando la mujer saludó a Sally del mismo modo.

—Es la número _23_ , _nel caso in cui non hai notato_ —explicó el castaño, bastante confiado en que Lightning no habría podido reconocerla a pesar de las relativas pocas vueltas de la carrera y la notoriedad en sus autos.

Sin embargo, para cuando el ganador de la Piston Cup estuvo a punto de ceder y confiar en aquello, Angella no tuvo mejor idea que querer soltar algo más con la mayor naturalidad del mundo… aún después de que Sally le hiciese disimulados gestos para que no terminase hablando de más, tal y como había sido el caso.

—Y también la exnovia de Francesco.

Después de ello, un silencio incómodo se sintió en el ambiente, tensándolo por completo desde el lado del par de Radiator Springs; uno de ellos bajó ambas comisuras de los labios al mismo tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo mientras que su acompañante reprimía las ganas de golpearse la frente, lo cual reprimía con un ligero ladeo de la cabeza.

—Supongo que es bueno saberlo —dijo de pronto el de ojos celestes, sonando igual de sarcástico que la sonrisa que comenzaba a esbozar. Sally estuvo a punto de recriminarle su actitud pero, en cuanto el mismo Francesco le indicó que no hiciera nada, desistió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

«¿Qué podría salir mal?», se cuestionó inocentemente, y la respuesta a ello llegó mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Y de dónde conoces a Francesco? _Credo_ que también ustedes se ven bastante… unidos.

Tal vez no hubiese sido por la pregunta misma lo que molestó a Lightning, pero el tono soberbio de la de cabello azabache definitivamente había desencadenado que su peor lado orgulloso saliese a la luz; la fiscal comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberlo detenido cuando había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Digamos que… —Ni bien empezó el rubio, caminó casualmente hacia el #1 para terminar apoyándose en su hombro con total comodidad, aún cuando éste siguiese empapado por el shampain—. Soy el que le deja ese tipo de marcas, _y muy a menudo_ —presumió con media sonrisa, señalando con la mano libre una apenas visible magulladura en su cuello al mismo tiempo que ignoraba el cómo Francesco rodaba los ojos; según pensaba arrogantemente, por muy bien que luciesen, ese podría ser lado malo de los uniformes oficiales que los patrocinadores les hacían usar para las carreras.

De todas formas, distando demasiado de las posibles reacciones que había considerado, cuando Sally tapó parte de su rostro apenas enrojecido con una de sus manos, Angella rió, _no tan excesivamente como lo solía hacer su novio_ , pero de una forma bastantemente peculiar que tampoco mejoró la idea que los dos americanos tenían sobre ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó apresuradamente la platinada, sólo por adelantarse al otro corredor que, en esos momentos, parecía no decidir si sonrojarse, mirar de mala manera al castaño o limitarse a hacer ambas cosas por igual para no perder tiempo.

— _Scusi, scusi._ —Limpiándose un lagrimal, Angella volvió a verles; en particular, al #95 con mirada afilada y sonrisa gatuna—. Es sólo que… _è difficile_ tomar en serio que alguien como tú diga cosas… así.

Por más de que los otros dos restantes le dieran cierta razón, ninguno dijo nada. Sólo esperaron por ver cuál sería la respuesta del de ojos celestes, que… seguramente, seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la calma.

—Entonces… debo asumir que eres vieja, ¿no? —fue lo único que mencionó, subiéndose los lentes de sol a la cabeza antes de guiñarle el ojo.

— _Come dici?!_

Descompuesta en una mueca alarmada, la piloto apretó ambos puños hasta que sintió sus mismas uñas clavarse en las palmas de su mano, cosa de la que torpemente se quejó después al darle tiempo a Lightning de reír como era debido.

—… Algo así como " _una donna_ ", si necesitas que lo diga en tu idioma —se mofó al señalarla, siguiendo con el deje de inmadurez que, rápidamente, Angella también había adoptado para discutir.

Por más divertido que fuese, Sally no terminaba de entender como las cosas habían salido de esa manera —pero se trataba del ego de Lightning, así que, por más torpe que fuese, todo ello tenía algo de lógica—. Si no recordaba mal, aún antes de convertirse en su ex oficial, _su mismísimo novio_ (de entonces) le había presentado a Francesco, _¿no?_ Y no había una tonta discusión de por medio _aunque, técnicamente, ella sí tuviese motivos suficientes como para hacerlo._

Negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

Más intrigada que ansiosa de por qué el italiano no había intervenido casi nada en la charla que lo involucraba tanto, volteó a verlo.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por ello? Aunque sea un poco…

— ¿Debes entrar en algún vestuario a bañarte y luego cambiarte? —Cortó él, sonriendo ladeadamente al cruzar brazos y esperando el obvio «no» por parte de la chica—. _Non hai niente di cui preoccuparsi, bella Sally._

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Algo me dice que tú si tienes que hacer eso —apuntó, aprovechando el momento para darle otro vistazo de arriba abajo cuando estuvo segura de que ni Lightning ni Angella les prestaban atención—, y te veo más tranquilo que yo, incluso.

Igualmente despreocupado, alzó hombros con la misma mueca de antes.

—Francesco puede con eso.

— ¿Aún cuando Letritas pueda meterse sin pedir permiso? —curioseó en plan de broma; sin embargo, la pequeña risa que dejó escuchar el #1 le avisó que él no pensaba de esa forma.

— _In effeti, spero che accada._

Sólo esa leve idea bastó para incomodarla, aunque en el exterior no se notase tanto a pesar de que su sonrojo lo hacía bastante evidente.

Sí… De cierto modo, cuando su exnovio le propuso ir a ver a su actual novio a las carreras, debió pensarlo dos veces antes de aceptar sin considerar las contras y las consecuencias. Conociendo a ambos chicos, era más que obvio que terminaría _con ideas raras_ de camino a casa, y estaba comprobando esa noción aún sin haber presenciado nada relativamente inquietante para ella.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Tarde como siempre pero, al menos, algo más largo de lo que he estado haciendo, ¿neh~?** _ **¿neh...?**_ **Anyways x), espero que haya gustado un poco uwo y que... no hubiese terminado destrozando un tema con tantas posibilidades de celos :'D (?).**

 **Ya que todo anda medio-decente, el nuevo tema estará para mañana n0n/, así que ya saben que esperar (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	14. Con sus padres

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Como es relativamente tarde —o temprano, según quien le vea— y esto acaba de salir así como así... aprovecharé la poca vergüenza que tengo a estas horas para publicar el tema arruinado de hoy :'D.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variarán por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~. _¿Hoy?_ Semi AU 'coz... Doc sigue vivo uwo/.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#14:_** _ **  
**_ ** _Con los padres de ella/él._**

* * *

 **C** uatro personas reunidas podían significar muchas cosas; la declaración de un testamento, la planeación de un asesinato o, simplemente, una cena supuestamente… _familiar_. Sí, por loco que sonase, estaba en medio de una cena familiar con su figura paterna —llamarlo padre o tutor era... algo incómodo la mayoría de veces— y, no conforme de compartir otra velada con su pareja, la madre de él también estaba presente durante esa ocasión.

 _¿De dónde había salido esa locura?_ No tenía ni idea. Tal vez habría sido en uno de sus delirios de honestidad y optimismo en el que accedió a alguna petición del piloto de Fórmula 1, o en otro en los que a tope de bebida —y cualquier otra cosa que, por casualidad, se hubiese metido o inhalado sólo para demostrar lo rebelde que podía ser un chico mimado horas antes, durante alguna fiesta antes de regresar a su vivienda—, terminase viendo «The Birdcage» a altas horas de la madrugada… _¿O fue «Le cage aux folles»?_ Meh, no importaba; el resultado fue que, después de ver aquella bizarra cena entre ambas familias, a Lightning le pareció buena idea intentar tener la suya propia, y lo hizo saber al instante. No sólo fue en sus redes sociales sino que, ignorando por completo la hora, llamó a Francesco intercontinentalmente desde su propio celular para avisarle —porque estaba seguro de que su respuesta sería un sí, _un muy asombrado sí_ — antes de ir a buscar al corredor del #51, despertándolo con tanta brusquedad que casi parecía haberle querido provocar un infarto.

Con las mejillas rojas, negó con la cabeza ante el recuerdo y siguió con el rostro escondido dentro del marco que ambos brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre la mesa hacían. Si había sido incómodo el convivir con la madre de Francesco y, por aparte, con Francesco y Doc… la cena tendría que terminar de la forma más fatal posible, eso era tan seguro como que él era el mejor corredor de carreras del mundo.

— _Ma, bene_ —habló en determinado momento la señora Bernoulli, llamando la atención de Doc sólo porque pareció pasar a estar un poco más sería, cosa que parecía bastante significativa, tomando en cuenta que, desde que se había presentado, era bastante relajada para lo refinada que lucía—. _Signore_ Hornet… ¿Qué opina sobre que nuestros hijos se hayan casado… _così in fretta_?

El sólo mencionar eso hizo que el rubio alzase rápidamente la mirada, totalmente alarmado mientras que, a su lado, Francesco mantenía tanto su vista puesta sobre él como su mano apoyada en una de sus piernas, calmado.

«Sí le dijiste, ¿no?», es lo que parecía decir con la mirada el italiano a través del rabillo de su ojo, sonriendo de medio lado cuando la mueca horrorizada de Lightning se dejó ver.

—Ah.

Con ese «ah» pronunciado con los labios de Doc de forma tan indistinta, el pánico creció en el #95.

«Quizás olvidé ese pequeño detalle. —El rostro del menor era demasiado expresivo y, por ende, fácil de leer—. Y quizá creí que sería obvio. Es decir: ¿dónde no salió la noticia?»

El castaño tuvo que reprimir parte de su risa al entender todo con facilidad gracias al agregado de los mudos gestos que hacía Lightning; no obstante, toda la atención la volvió a tener la leyenda viviente presente apenas volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Habla de lo que pasó en Las Vegas —puntualizó con naturalidad, dejando el tenedor a un lado de la lasagna servida, y la única mujer presente asintió—. Tengo que decir que, conociendo al niño, lo que me sorprende es que, además de casarse, no hayan robado alguna patrulla de policía o cometido algún otro delito…

—Que linda idea tiene Doc de mi —no pudo evitar comentar Lightning, rodando los ojos—. ¿Robar una patrulla en Nevada? Como si…

— _Stavi per_ —le susurró disimuladamente, resintiendo aún más el orgullo del americano que, cortado de la nada, cerró rápidamente la boca y cruzó los brazos.

—Ejem. —Tal y como fuesen niños pequeños, el médico les llamó la atención con un carraspeo, aunque sólo el de ojos celestes percibió aquel indirecto regaño—. A lo que iba era que… de cierto modo, me alivia que sólo se casaran. Pensé que el muchacho volvía a sufrir otro problema con confundir "enamoramiento" con "admiración".

— _Altro problema?_ —repitieron madre e hijo a coro, la primera con un deje de gracia mientras que el segundo lució alarmado al principio, aunque no le bastaron unos cuantos segundos para recuperar su mueca burlesca cuando su (ahora) esposo se levantó, de prisa y golpeando ambas palmas al apoyarlas sobre la mesa.

—Iré a buscar algo del helado que teníamos como postre —se excusó luego, señalando detrás de su espalda con el pulgar y, aunque su voz no tastabilló al articular, su tono mecánico le delató tanto como el simpático color en sus mejillas.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se fue en medio del incómodo silencio que el mismo formó… y que Francesco deshizo avisándoles a los mayores que le acompañaría a la cocina, porque de seguro necesitaría ayuda con alguna otra cosa que estuviera fuera del alcance de su estatura.

Sí, lo había llamado enano, pero ya tendría tiempo de reclamárselo después.

* * *

— _ **C**_ _he cosa è successo là dietro?_

Al fin, riendo como había querido hacer toda la noche, Francesco se limitó a observar como Lightning cerraba la puerta después de empujarlo bruscamente para terminar de hacerlo pasar.

—No lo sé, las cosas simplemente se empiezan a poner raras —comentó con incomodidad él, suspirando cansinamente al recargarse contra la puerta—, y tenía que huir a como fuera de lugar.

—Eso es muy de tu estilo.

—Gracias por el cumplido —gruñó, devolviéndola la mirada con los párpados entrecerrados hasta que, nuevamente, suspiró antes de corregir un poco la postura—. Ahora: ¿hasta cuanto crees que sospechen si no regresamos rápido? Apuesto a que Doc nos dará unos diez minutos.

— _Mia mammà_ habrá empezado a sospechar desde que cruzamos esa puerta —respondió con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no es como si a Francesco eso le molestase…

Apenas logró acercarse para acorralarlo contra la puerta y empezar a besarle el cuello, Lightning ni siquiera llegó a corresponder más allá de abrazarle y empezar a acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa. Unos delicados golpes en la puerta detrás de sí le hicieron sobresaltarse al punto de que su primera reacción fue empujar al italiano para abrir con rapidez la puerta.

—Esto… —Aunque su tiempo de reacción fue bueno, no había llegado a pensar en la pregunta para cuando se asomó—. Aún no elegimos el helado. _Es que compramos taaaaantos que…_

— _Non è necessario_ —interrumpió con una sonrisa la madre de Francesco; sin embargo, aprovechando el desasosiego del rubio, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas para dejarle un par de cosas—. _E, il Signore_ Hornet manda a decir que limpien todo lo que lleguen a ensuciar.

Dicho ello, la mujer se retiró de la misma forma que había aparecido, no sin antes guiñarle pícaramente el ojo al corredor, que aún no terminaba de entender lo que acababa de suceder… y el cómo había terminado con un pequeño frasco de lubricante y una tira de preservativos en la mano… además una especie de permiso para tener sexo en la cocina. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

—Agh. —Sin dejar ver qué fue todo ese despliegue de amabilidad, cerró su mano con fuerza antes de meter las cosas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, apurándose para que el nuevo rojo en sus mejillas llegase a pasar para cuando regresaran a la mesa—. Vayamos por el helado napolitano de una vez.

Y aunque esa fue la intención inicial, ambos sabían que tendrían que sacarle provecho a la torcida suerte que había tenido. Ya habría tiempo de pensar qué es lo que estaba mal detrás de todo ello.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Si por casualidad alguien leyó** _ **Mαммα Mια!,**_ **puede que se hayan notado algunas referencias a ese OneShot~... lo mismo con el día #26 de** _ **Nєω Pєяѕρєςтινє**_ **porque... soy así de original (?), y quería aprovechar a hacer algo onda así x3.**

 ** _Whoa..._ Realmente el tiempo se me pasó volando o/ó, así que mañana tocará el último tema de los +15 del reto original :'D, _cosa que no sé si es buena o mala_ ;A;u...**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


	15. Con sus hijos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece; tampoco la maravillosa portada... ni la canción (ésta vez de Cobra Starship) a la que hace referencia el título. Lo único que me pertenecen son los algunos los OC's referentes a McQueen/Bernoulli/Hicks _porque, la mención de los otros dos, son por ser de mi genialosa Sammie_ ~. Todo esto es y será sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Lo tenía casi pronto hace horas pero, como se supone que la gente debe dormir en algún momento... planeaba subirlo más tarde hasta que el hype de la película en Disney XD me ganó x3... _porque soy muy madura_ BD.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Bobas viñetas y/o OneShots sin mucha conexión alguna en la mayoría de casos, ya que variaron por el día; humanizado y... OoC, también en la mayoría de casos~. ¿Última cosa a tener en cuenta? Se supone que esto se sitúa... _como bastantes años en el futuro_ (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _#15:_** _ **  
**_ ** _Con sus hijos._**

* * *

 **C** on más fuerza de la requerida, la rubia cerró la puerta principal de un portazo, provocando que su hermano, un chico de lacio cabello castaño y brillantes ojos aqua —y apenas mayor que ella, ya que lucía de no más de diecisiete cuando ella alcanzaba los dieciséis—, carcajease a modo de recibimiento conforme se acercaba por el pasillo más cercano de la casa.

— ¿Problemas con "Thunder" de nuevo, Fiamma? —burló, divirtiéndose aún más cuando ella le quiso fulminar con su mirada caoba después del asombro inicial.

— ¡Estoy disfrutando de mi juventud como para meterme con _el viejo_ de Christopher Hicks! —Se defendió con frustración, recargándose contra la pared al cruzar brazos.

Con fingida madurez, el chico chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendes por qué _il mio papà_ decía que era todos los Hicks eran extremadamente molestos, _certo?_

—Lo sé; fue él quien tuvo que lidiar con él durante varias carreras más de la Piston Cup, Neilan —replicó la rubia, caprichosa y rodando los ojos con obviedad—. Nos lo hizo (y hace saber) constantemente.

Y es que, aunque ambos hubiesen nacido de la misma madre que prestó el vientre durante los meses de espera, por particulares razones que no tenían nada que ver con el ego de sus procreadores, cada uno de los adolescentes llamaba "papá" respectivamente a quien le había dado el apellido —y aportado la donación a la ecuación, de paso— aunque, por consecuencias del destino, Neilan habría terminado siendo McQueen mientras que Fiamma la Bernoulli cuando, a simple vista, siempre parecía ser al revés.

—En la Hudson Hornet Piston Cup, señorita —corrigió el rubio que apareció, sonriendo de medio lado y demostrando que unos cuantos años extras podían sentar condenadamente bien, si es que los de antes no le bastaban—. Felicidades por tu nuevo tiempo, linda. Lo vi desde aquí para… Ya sabes, no opacar tu imagen en tu gran día —se excusó después, aunque ella no hizo más que encoger los hombros y soltar un pequeño «meh». Aunque su apellido fuese conocido, realmente había querido destacar sola en su primera presentación.

—Aunque no supera el mío en la F1 —afirmó con solemnidad Neilan en un destello celoso que, rápidamente, Lightning compensó al despeinarlo de improvisto.

— _Ehi,_ tardé mucho en peinarme —se quejó, tratando de camuflar tanto su risa como su sonrisa al intentar detenerlo.

— _E_ , eso lo sacaste de _tuo papà_ —apuntó burlescamente el Bernoulli mayor, a quien tampoco la edad no había hecho más que hacerle madurar atractivamente sus ya refinadas facciones—. _Il nostro è naturale, vero, principessa?_ —preguntó, ésta vez mirando a la rubia, que sonreía altivamente ante ello.

— _Certamente_ —asintió Fiamma, retirando parte de su largo cabello por encima de un hombro. Aunque tal actitud le dio gracia (y orgullo) al otro rubio, Neilan sólo rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

— ¿No podemos cambiar de tema? —cuestionó el castaño menor, reacomodando su cabello hacia atrás—. Fiamma no es el mejor tema de conversación que podemos tener.

—Pero es el mejor para Fiamma —bromeó ella misma al señalarse la chaqueta con una enguantada mano blanca—, _ti piace o no._

—Agh, ¡vamos! —Nuevamente, Neilan parecía molesto, y lo confirmó al despeinarse la nuca con una mano—. ¿Sólo por ser "la menor" debe ser la consentida?

— _È la bambina della famiglia._

—Que estaba considerando salir con un sujeto de veintidós años —agregó el McQueen castaño sólo para vengarse de su falta de atención, y vio su objetivo cumplido cuando la mirada de ambos mayores se posaron exclusivamente sobre ella.

— ¿Quién…?

— ¿Topher "Thunder" les dice algo? —siguió, sonriendo tan soberbiamente como la mitad de sus genes le permitían.

— ¿Con el menor de los Hicks? —Preguntó inmediatamente Lightning cuando ella parecía querer taparse el apenado rostro con una mano ya que, con el otro apretaba el puño—. ¿ _En serio?_

— _Ma,_ podría ser peor —opinó tranquilamente Francesco, siendo él quien ahora era el punto de mira de la entrecerrada mirada de su esposo.

— ¡O mejor! —Soltó, ignorando cómo Neilan se entretenía bastante con el drama del momento, riendo desde detrás de su espalda cuando no le hacía muecas a su hermana—. ¿Por qué no salir con Jimmy o Jules?

— ¿Hablas de los hijos de ese hippie y el sargento de _la tua rotta_? —Francesco le miró con escepticismo por unos segundos, los mismos en los que al #95 le tomó comprender que debía ignorarle también.

—Pequeña, tienes prohibido salir con cualquiera mayor a ti sin preguntar antes, en el caso de que alguno de nosotros dos no lo conozcamos personalmente —le avisó a su hija, viéndose tan serio como solía ser en asuntos profesionales—. Y en cuanto a ti, campeón…

— _Due settimane di punuzione, per informatore_ —siguió el italiano, sonriendo ladeadamente al guiñarle el ojo para su total desconcierto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sólo por preocuparme _per la mia sorella_? —Se indignó al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, aún sabiendo que estaba siendo completamente cínico—. _¡È ingiusto!_

—No trates de ganarte a tu padre así, Neilan —retó inmediatamente Lightning, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo con el mismo semblante que le dedicó a Fiamma—. Mejor ve a practicar en tierra, que te hace falta…

— ¡A Neilan McQueen no le hace falta nada!

— ¿Eso significa que no quieres que el segundo mejor corredor sobre tierra que ha existido te pase algunos trucos? —cuestionó de forma divertida, alzando hombros cuando sintió la mirada de Francesco sobre él—. ¿Qué? A veces sé reconocer que Doc era el mejor…

—Tus carreras son diferentes y, de todas maneras, no quiero —replicó el de ojos aqua, frunciendo los labios en un mohín y sin verles—. Iré a molestar a Fiamma otro rato, y a coquetear con alguna de sus amigas de paso —agregó sin darle importancia al asunto, caminando como si nada hacia la puerta para marcharse.

No supieron en qué momento exacto fue pero, aparentemente, la Bernoulli rubia se había escapado frente a sus narices.

—Momentos como estos me hacen arrepentirme de no haberte dejado ponerle "Francesca" a Fiamma —comentó de pronto el único McQueen presente, cruzando brazos.

— _Perché dici questo?_ —inquirió tanto con el tono y la mueca burlona cuando sintió como el rubio se recostó contra su pecho, aún mirando hacia la puerta mal cerrada.

—Creo que eso habría sido el equivalente a todos los mini-castigos que ha tenido hasta ahora… y los que posiblemente tenga dentro de un par de años más —agregó con un deje de simpatía al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, dejándose abrazar por la cintura.

Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera llegar a unir sus labios o comentar algo más al respecto, el novato en Fórmula 1 volvió a asomarse, no sólo para cerrar la puerta como era debido.

—La casa es demasiado grande, tengan eso en cuenta, porque no queremos ninguna sorpresa para cuando regresemos, ¿bien? —dijo con semblante pétreo al verlos por ese fugaz momento antes de cerrar bien la puerta principal.

Luego de quedarse viendo por unos segundos a causa de la sorpresa inicial por la irreverencia y osadía del McQueen, ambos empezaron a reír, al igual que cuando eran jóvenes y algún mayor les hablaba de esa misma forma.

Sin duda, el sacrificio de todos los años juntos —y el de ser padres incluido ahí— tenía que ser bien recompensado de esa manera…

— ¿Qué tal si le hacemos caso…?

—E _facciamo una carriera_?

— _We'll see whose ridin' who at the end of the race._

Y, de esa otra manera, también.

No solo por presumir es que, al final, habían elegido una de las _casas de verano_ más grandes que les habían mostrado en la agencia.

 _«Ka-Chow...»_

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta!_ Lamentablemente, no le pude hacer el debido homenaje a un tema como este... pero forzarlo más habría sido peor x) y... no tengo más excusas para lo corto que quedó el final de la serie extra en sí x(, ni tampoco para haberlo dejado en un 'happy ending' como ese 7v7 (?).**

 **¡Desde ya, vuelvo a agradecer de nuevo a los reviews/follows/favoritos, _además de las visitas silenciosas~_! Ver o el traffic (ahora corregido, porque antes había estado estancado por cosa de la página xD)  & las alertas son lo que realmente hacía mi día :'D, e impulsaban bastante a escribir ese conjunto de cosas bizarras uwo/(L). _¡Son geniales~!_**

 **Ya, sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & _Grazie siempre por leer_ ~.**


End file.
